Punk Problems
by Mira Lea
Summary: Another cliche story of the punk girl meeting the prep guy and an intriguing romance that follows along with a twist in the past and a few schemes meant to bring them down.
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha, never have and never will.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked as he watched Naraku and Kouga beat the daylights out of that Hojo boy. Nerds like him didn't deserve to talk to the Great Sesshoumaru, leader of the most popular group of boys in school. The gang was known as the Rich Bastards, RB for short. They hadn't chosen the name, rather it was chosen for them. They were the most popular boys, and could date anyone in the school without question. He smirked as Hojo fell to the floor unconscious. They heard a teacher coming and quickly the three members of RB ducked into a janitor's closet. They listened to the teacher find the unconscious boy and listened as the male teacher, obvious by the voice, hauled Hojo to the nurse's office.   
  
Hours after this incident Inuyasha, Miroku, Naraku, Kouga, and Sesshoumaru were walking across the vast front lawns talking about women, money, summer vacation, inheritance battles, the usual. That's when they appeared. Five girls stood under a tree, all of them dressed in black, silver, or red, or all three colors. They were talking in low voices, but stopped when one of them spotted the entire RB standing only a ways off. The girl who was obviously the leader of the gang, turned and smirked at them before she and her friends stalked off the campus. Sesshoumaru followed her with his eyes, her black and silver top with black jeans and silver chains catching his eye. Her hair was in a high pony tail and was the color of pitch blackness with silver and red streaks here and there. It hit her lower back, almost to her waist.  
  
He smiled at her silver stripes, because it was the exact same silver his and Inuyasha's hair was. His golden eyes glinted with amusement at the girl who smirked at him like he smirked at everyone else. Whoever the girl was, she would soon be put in her place at this school, since all five were surely new. He glanced around at his friends and smirked since they were all following the party with their eyes as he had been. "Shall we show them their place tomorrow?" He questioned with unmasked interest.  
  
All the members of the RB looked at him strangely, since it was the first time he'd shown an emotion besides hate, malice, evil pleasure at causing pain, etc. They all nodded and the group wandered down the road opposite the one the girls had taken. They walked down the road to the richest part of town and broke apart going to four different houses. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha went to their rooms and Sesshoumaru listened as Inuyasha put on his pop music. He sighed and put on the depressing, mournful music. He mixed some punk rock music in, even though the members of RB weren't supposed to like that type of music.  
  
He turned on his computer, typing in the password 'solitude' and getting online quickly. He went to the school, Nobunaga High, named after the great Nobunaga himself. He went to the student directory and looked under new students. There they were, all five girls, but there were three others arriving with them. The girls he'd seen were as follows, Shale Mitsuhara, Kagome Higurashi, Sango Yamito, Rin Higurashi, and Ayame Ookami. The other students arriving were Shippou Kitsune, Kohaku Kitsune, and Kikyou Higurashi. They were all from the same place, three of the girls and the two boys being related. Kagome, Kikyou, and Rin were sisters under the last name Higurashi. Shippou and Kohaku were brothers under the name Kitsune. As it turned out the three girls had a younger brother who hadn't been listed. His name was Souta but the reason he wasn't listed became obvious. He was a highschool dropout.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at the pictures of the girls and the guys. Kikyou was as different from the group as day was different from night. She had her hair up in two buns with fuzzy pink hair ties and her eyes were a light blue. Her outfit consisted of a baby blanket pink tank top with a hot pink dress shirt unbuttoned but tied up over it. Her vinyl miniskirt was hot pink also and her platform sandals were powder pink. Sesshoumaru almost gagged at the site of it. He quickly clicked on the next picture, which was Kagome's.  
  
Kagome was wearing blue jeans with ripped knees and a gray hoodie. She had pretty dark makeup on and was pale with ebony black hair and her eyes were brown. It seemed almost all the girls had naturally black hair. She stood with her hands in her pockets, ratted tennis shoes poking out under the flared jeans. She looked very pissed with the camera person in her pose, no smile gracing her lips. Sesshoumaru smirked. She seemed to be Inuyasha's type. She was probably hard to get and stubborn as hell, just like Inuyasha. Clicking on Rin's photo Sesshoumaru smirked again. The girl seemed to be a little bit preppie but still mostly punk.   
  
Rin was wearing dark blue jeans with a black tank top, blood-red dress shirt over it, and black boots. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail and she had eyeliner doing the design 'the Cat' on that made her grey eyes stand out. Sesshoumaru clicked on the picture of Shippou and stopped smirking. Shippou was flipping the camera off, bright red hair that hit his shoulders barely showing out from under his red hoodie. He had on some baggy black jeans with chains. Sesshoumaru clicked Kohaku's picture and was met with an almost identical site.  
  
Kohaku was flipping the camera off as well, and was wearing baggy blue jeans and a black hoodie that barely showed his shoulder length black hair. Those boys must've chosen their clothes together for how much they looked alike. As it turns out, the two were twins, not identical, but still twins. Kohaku inherited their mother's dark hair and eyes while Shippou received their father's red hair and green eyes. Sesshoumaru clicked on the next picture, which was Ayame.  
  
The girl stood in front of the camera, with a smirk playing across her lips. Her hair was a dark red, not bright and fiery like Shippou's. She had brown eyes and was wearing a dark purple sleeveless shirt with black jeans and black boots. Her hair was floating around her freely and Sesshoumaru wondered how it seemed to glow with life even in a picture. He shook his head mentally and clicked on Sango's picture, which popped up and showed Sango to be one of the more punkish(A/N not really a word but who cares??) people of the group. Her hair had blue streaks in it, her eyes were a strange lilac color, and she was wearing a Korn muscle tank. She was wearing khaki baggy jeans held up by a spiked belt and black high tops with skulls on them(A/N I saw them in this magazine, they were cool). Her brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail with a spiked band going around her ponytail holder. Her wrists held spiked bracelets and a few black and red ones. Sesshoumaru shook his head and clicked on the final picture.  
  
Shale was definitely the most punk out of the group. Her muscle tank was black with a silver skull on it. Underneath the skull were the words 'Death is natural, deal with it.' Her jeans were black with a red stripe going up the outer side of each leg., and she was wearing black army boots underneath that to complete the look. Her hair was gelled into thick strands that turned into spikes at the end. Someone had found a way to attach steel spikes to the ends of her hair with hair glue or something, so that she had a metal spike at the end of each strand. Her makeup was done with black lipstick, black eyeshadow, and black eyeliner creating 'the Bejeweled Cat.'Her eyes were even stranger than Sango's because they were straight black, no color whatsoever. Her hair was black with red and silver stripes in it in the picture, so Sesshoumaru assumed it was either her favorite style or a recent picture. Maybe it was both. Sighing he did background checks on all of the new students, finding that they were all very intelligent but also very poor. The only reason they'd even gotten into Nobunaga High was their intelligence. He smirked yet again as he thought, 'Now I've found a weakness.' The only person he possibly wouldn't have a problem with was probably Kikyou, though with her fashion sense being that of a barbie's, he doubted it. As he neared Shale's full profile he wondered what she was like, if she was the punk rock/goth queen who rebelled against society or if she was really putting up a front. He shook himself mentally and decided it didn't matter for the moment. He finished his check of the new students and shut off his computer, slipping off to finish his homework.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shale smirked at the leader of RB defiantly and then stalked off with her friends following quietly after. Kikyou had gone home right after the bell had rung and made Shippou and Kohaku play bodyguard for her. The brothers had rolled their eyes knowing that in truth she was still trying to convert them into good little preps. Kikyou, Kohaku, and Shippou were waiting and joined the group while Kikyou tried to be separate. Shale approached the turn off to their part of town and walked down it like it was the richer side, as if it was of more worth than anything else, but to Shale it was. It was home. She used to go to a smaller public school where she'd met everyone. Her family had never been super rich, exactly like all her friends, except then the big corporations had started downsizing and casting out workers. All of her friends parents and hers were fired, and they had joined together to form a small business. Shale and her friends helped almost everyday, but right now they had to put their stuff away and then get to the shop.   
  
After they'd started their own business things weren't easy for the families. All five of the families ended up buying a large house in the poorer section of town together. The ten parents had the five downstairs bedrooms while Rin, Kagome, and Kikyou shared a room as always. Kohaku and Shippou shared their room and then Shale, Ayame and Sango. The house was rather big, and the bedrooms for the girls were so huge that all three girls could fit in their rooms comfortably. The boys had always shared a room so it was normal. The house was a small mansion, but it was built so long ago that smaller houses had popped up and it ended up being placed in the center of the poorest neighborhood in Tokyo.  
  
The first floor had five bedrooms that the adults took, a living room that was big enough to have two full size couches, a recliner, and a love seat. The kitchen was pretty big with an island in the center, a bunch of cabinets that held food, spices, canned food, extra cans of pop to be put in the fridge, plates, glasses, pots, and pans. The refrigerator, when opened held tons of food so that everything was almost falling out. Same for the freezer. The dining room was big enough to fit ten adults, eight teenagers, and that was it. There were three bathrooms downstairs. One down the hall from the front door, past the two doors that led to the living room(first door on right) and dining room(first door on left). It was the second door on the left, and adjoined to the first bedroom. Then the other four bedrooms had a bathroom connecting each. The bedroom doors were past the dining room and kitchen farther back in the house. There were two doors after the kitchen door(third and fourth on the right side) that were bedrooms, and two after the first bathroom(third and fourth on the left side) that were the other two bedrooms. The hall made no turns so you could see straight to the back door. Their was a set of stairs next to the back door and next to the front door.   
  
The upstairs was like this. The moment you reached the top of the stairs you were in one giant open area room with a TV and beanbags and game consoles and a radio. There were seven doors from the room. Three led to the bedrooms. The boy's room had an attached bathroom and the girls had one in-between theirs, but there were two more bathrooms for the girls that were used just as often as the other. The sixth door was a closet and the seventh led to the attic, where the group kept their instruments. They had formed a band back when they first met. Shale was lead guitarist and had the most awesome vocals ever, so she was the lead singer too. Sango played the drums while Ayame played the keyboard. Kagome played bass guitar and Rin a bunch of Japanese instruments they used in their songs. When she wasn't playing the Japanese instruments Rin played manager and set up any gigs they ever got, which wasn't many. Shippou did the lighting and most of the electronics while Kohaku sang duets with Shale occasionally. If he didn't sing duets Kohaku was normally the camera man. He videotaped the concerts they had and even made posters with the band's pictures on them.   
  
As the group of eight entered their house and went upstairs, everyone but Kikyou threw down their things and headed back downstairs to get their bikes. Kikyou simply plopped onto a beanbag and picked up a magazine. Everyone knew Kikyou didn't work, even though she was seventeen and wanted a car, but the only way she'd get a car was if she worked like everyone else, which she didn't so no car for her. Shale got on her black bike and put one foot on the pedal, the other one holding her up. "Come on you guys, everyone will be waiting for us to start the deliveries." Now you're probably wondering what type of business was opened among these five married couples. It was a pizza parlor/game room. Shale and her friends used their bikes to make the afternoon deliveries. The parlor was open from ten in the morning to seven in the evening. The game room was open from eight in the morning to seven.   
  
The group of seven students rode around back and got their delivery baskets set up. They went inside and got their delivery addresses before splitting up and delivering the pizzas. Shale's deliveries were to the richer part of town, and she felt like groaning in disgust. She rode up to a house five times the size of hers and stopped at the closed iron bar gates. A guard came out and looked her over. He checked her for weapons, finding only her spiked bracelets and watch with chains on it. He opened the gate and Shale rode up to the door. She climbed off her bike and pulled the pizza box out with her.   
  
Shale knocked three times and waited for a few minutes. She was about to knock again when the door opened and two people with silver hair and golden eyes looked out at her. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha Youkai blinked at seeing Shale there before Inuyasha grinned evilly and Sesshoumaru stared at her blankly. "Did someone here order a pizza or do I have to wander this street till I find the right giant ass house?" Sesshoumaru shook his head and held out his arms to take the pizza. Shale sighed. That'll be $11.53." Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha who pulled out twelve dollars. Sesshoumaru now had the pizza in hand as Shale pulled out her black work wallet. She was about to pull out forty-seven cents when Inuyasha spoke. "Keep the tip. Maybe it'll help you buy our school uniform."   
  
Shale glared at Inuyasha angrily and unconsciously tightened her hands into fists. "I can afford the damn uniform. I just prefer not to wear the stupid thing." Inuyasha just laughed slightly. "Please. On the lousy salary your parents make I doubt that's true." Shale had already had enough. She punched Inuyasha full force in the jaw. Inuyasha hit the floor with a dull thud and looked up at Shale murderously. "What happened to slapping someone?" Shale smirked. "You'll find my friends and I aren't ordinary girls. A punch gets the message across much better than a slap." Inuyasha glared. "You almost broke my jaw bitch. I'll make you pay." Shale just smirked again.  
  
"You can't do anything to me." Sesshoumaru had watched the entire act in amusement. He was surprised that Shale could punch so hard. It made him think better of her. He watched as the girl turned on her heel and went back to her bike, which she proceeded to leave on. Sesshoumaru arched a brow at the fact that she didn't have a car when she was seventeen like most of her group. Only three people were sixteen, and those people were the two boys and Rin.  
  
Shale pedaled out the gate and looked for her next stop. It was the house across the street, great more snobs to deal with. Shale pedaled up to the door, thankful this one didn't have a gate. She knocked on the door twice and someone answered immediately. It was Kouga. Great another member of the RB. Did they all live right next to each other. Kouga gave Shale a dazzling smile that Shale didn't even blink at. "You order a pizza?" Kouga nodded. "Yeah. My parents aren't home so I just ordered out." Shale nodded. "That'll be $23.78." Kouga handed her the money and took the two pizzas. Shale was about to leave when Kouga caught her shoulder. "You want to stay and help me eat these?" He was dripping with charm and something else, lust maybe.  
  
"Sorry. I've got more deliveries to make." With those parting words she shook Kouga's hand off and went back to her bike. She pedaled off with Kouga still watching her. She glanced at her addresses and sighed. Right next door. Wonderful, probably the next member of the RB. She pedaled up to the door and knocked. 'Don't any of these people have doorbells?' Shale wondered silently. The door opened and Miroku nearly gasped in surprise. Standing on his doorstep was the goddess herself. The leader of the punk group he'd seen earlier that day. Shale bit her lip trying to keep from screaming. Instead she said, "Kami-sama I hate being right. What is it? Pizza night for the RB?" Miroku gave her a weird look. "Yeah it is. How'd you know?"   
  
"Because I've been making deliveries to you guys all afternoon." Miroku chuckled and shook his head. "I see. Well how much is it beautiful lady?" Shale ignored the compliment and gave him his pizza, which he took one handed. "$11.53." Miroku handed her fourteen dollars and winked. His hand lingered a little too long and as Shale turned away she felt someone's hand on her ass. "HENTAI!!" Then Miroku was on the floor unconscious, another victim of Shale's deadly punch. He awoke shortly after and had enough time to see her cross the street to Naraku's. Little did Shale know that three surrounding houses had teenagers who were cracking up after hearing her scream of hentai.  
  
As Shale approached the door to her last delivery for now the door opened and Naraku stepped out. "Already been to everyone else's house, eh?" Shale nodded. "$11.53." Naraku handed her fifteen dollars and took the pizza box one handed. Shale started to turn around when he caught her wrist. "Now that all your deliveries have been made, I suggest you stay here and eat with me. We can watch a movie later and snuggle under a blanket." Shale just shook her head trying to yank her wrist from Naraku's grasp. He'd managed to avoid the spikes. "Oh come now. You should never pass up an opportunity to be with a member of the RB." Shale finally got her money slipped into a pocket and used the spikes on her other wrist to stab Naraku's hand. He pulled back, cringing in pain, as Shale went to her bike and put the money in its proper place. She pedaled off with all five RB members watching her carefully.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shale sat at the computer that they'd put in the back room of the pizza place. She'd finished her deliveries earlier than everyone else and had about an hour to do some research on the computer. She went to Nobunaga High's home page and then to the student directory. She then went to the RB special section. She clicked on the section and five head shots popped up with names underneath. Sesshoumaru Youkai, Inuyasha Youkai, Naraku Akuma, Miroku Houshi, and Kouga Yurashima. She clicked on Sesshoumaru's profile first and found all his information. His silver hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, the ends brushing his waist. He was wearing black slacks and a black tank top with an unbuttoned black dress shirt. His golden eyes were frosty and looked empty. He had a frown on his face and looked as if he were the GQ for Stoic Monthly.   
  
Shale looked at his stats and other stuff, finding out he was eighteen and had always been a rich person. His mother had died when he was a few months old, and his father had remarried a few months later. Inuyasha had been born exactly one year after Sesshoumaru, which meant that an affair had been going on. There wasn't much on that subject, but quick deduction by Shale lead to her answers. She moved to the next profile, which was Inuyasha's. He was seventeen and in his pic his hair was loose. He was wearing a blue polo shirt with khaki slacks and loafers. Shale knew at once he was posing for the picture, but it scared her at just how preppie he was willing to dress. His golden eyes weren't as amazing as Sesshoumaru's, partially because Sesshoumaru's were darker with more wisdom and age than was possible for an eighteen year-old, which meant family problems of some sort. Inuyasha's eyes were open and carefree, as if he'd never grown out of being a five year-old. His hair was different too. It was rougher, not as silky and shiny as Sesshoumaru's. Shale mentally shook her head and moved on to Naraku's profile.  
  
In his picture his long brown hair was in a high ponytail and he was wearing jeans with a buttoned white dress shirt. He was even wearing cowboy boots, Kami help him. He looked every bit a prep and Shale simply looked away. And moved to his stats without looking. He was eighteen and only a few days younger than Sesshoumaru. His parents were dead and he had inherited everything, even though he was still a senior in highschool. Shale just clicked on Miroku's profile before she gagged. Miroku looked relatively normal in his pictures. He wore a pair of jeans with a dark purple t-shirt. His hair was just long enough to be pulled back into a short, low ponytail. He was smiling at the camera as if he were constantly happy. Shale just shook her head mentally again and moved to his stats.   
  
He was seventeen, a few months older than Inuyasha. They were obviously pretty close friends. He had been kinda poor when he was younger before his father started his corporation and started making a lot more money. The fact that he used to be poor got him brownie points from Shale. She moved to Kouga's profile and watched as his picture loaded. Kouga was wearing a brown sweat band and had a brown muscle tank on. He was wearing a pair of brown gym shorts and some tennis shoes. Shale shook her head for real. "He must like brown a lot." Even his long hair was pulled into a high ponytail with a brown hair tie. Shale clicked on his stats and sighed yet again. Kouga had always been rich, be was seventeen, and then there was the line that bugged her. Under all his stats was his personal message. It read: The ladies love me, the guys are jealous of me, but I make time for everyone.   
  
Shale just shook her head and turned the computer off. 'So those are the RB. Kami help me.'   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled in amusement as he drove toward the house where Shale and her friends supposedly all lived together. He parked out in front of the small mansion and smirked. The lights were on and he could see people in the dining room. He went up to the door and knocked. A few minutes later Kikyou opened the door. "Kami-sama!!" She squeaked before fully opening the door. "How can I help you Sesshoumaru-san?" Sesshoumaru smirked. "Is Shale here?" Kikyou glowered but nodded. "Follow me." Kikyou closed the door then led Sesshoumaru down the hall. The dining room was filled with eighteen people, all of which stopped everything to look at Sesshoumaru as he entered the room.   
  
Shale had a fork with some type of meat on it as she stared at him. She slowly put her fork down and got up from the table. "Excuse me for a minute everyone." She walked past Sesshoumaru slowly and motioned him to follow her. She led him out the back door and into a spacious backyard with a few homemade swings and other things. "What are you doing here?" She hissed heatedly. Sesshoumaru smirked. "My brother forgot to tip you properly. I also had to tip you for knocking some sense into him." Sesshoumaru whipped out his wallet and handed Shale a twenty dollar bill, which she promptly handed back to him. "That's quite alright. He got what he deserved and I don't need you to pay me to keep quiet about hurting him."  
  
Sesshoumaru just stared at the girl. She felt a little nervous under his intense gaze. "What?" Sesshoumaru shook his head. "You surprise me Shale Mitsuhara. This money isn't to keep you quiet though, it's to thank you." Shale blinked a few times. "What??" Sesshoumaru smiled. "I wanted to thank you for showing my brother he can't get away with everything." Shale just stood there mouth gaping as Sesshoumaru pressed the twenty into her hand and went through the back gate to his car. Shale went back inside still slightly dazed as she slid the twenty into her pocket. She returned to her seat at the dinner table and finished her meal.  
  
+~*A/N*~+   
  
So what do you think? Keep it? Lose it? What? I want some reviews to see what I should do. Also I've got a poll for you. Which of these two names should the band's name be: Vorn Isil(Black Moon in elvish) or Vorn Silme(Black Starlight in elvish)? Or should I stick with the English version of one of the two? Tell me which you like better because I've had to narrow the choices down a lot and finally came down to these two. Send me some reviews and I'll write more chapters. No reviews no chapters. I'm not going to place a number on how many I need before I put up another chapter this time, but that may change if I don't get enough.   
  
Ja ne   
  
Elbereth 


	2. War and a Secret

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha so all you lawyers can go away now. Oh you're here because of the fact that there are characters from different anime stowed away in my closet? umm.....runs away lol here's the next chapter  
  
Time slowed as the band played their final song at their first concert in weeks. Shale sighed as they finished and realized that half the crowd had already left during the first song. The ones that remained were the bands true fans. Loyal to Vorn Silme(Black Starlight in elvish). She watched as they slowly filtered away, tired from their moshing during some of her songs. That's when a certain member of the crowd caught her eye. They weren't leaving, just watching her intently. Gold eyes peered at her and suddenly Sesshoumaru stepped out from the shadows. The stragglers of the crowd filtered out finally and he walked up to Shale. "Interesting concert. I noticed people left early."   
  
"Well they do that when they don't like the group." Shale responded a little angrily. It hurt her to know that people wouldn't even listen to the songs and just leave. The other band members were watching Shale carefully while they put their instruments away. No one was for sure what Sesshoumaru was going to do. He'd been acting friendly toward them all week. "I think the people who left should have stayed myself. It was quite an amazing concert." Shale felt herself starting to blush and pressed away her embarrassment harshly. She would not let this preppie rich boy get to her. "Well I'll see you Monday, Shale."   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Monday was there and Shale and her friends showed up prepared. Shale was decked in a spaghetti strap with a fishnet top over it and a pair of black jincos. She had her makeup done to perfection, and her hair was done in intricate cornrows with metal spikes attached to the end of each braid. Her eyes held a mischievous light they hadn't held before. Kagome and Rin were dressed in matching outfits of navy blue tanks with black dress shirt over them, unbuttoned, and lime green and black pants made out of a silky material. They hadn't really done anything special to their face or hair. Sango and Ayame were wearing almost the same outfit too, though Ayame's muscle tank said Green Day instead of Disturbed. They had the same type of silver and black jeans on and both were wearing black badass boots.  
  
Everyone was totally punked out all in all. That's when the RB came in. Kikyou was in a baby blue outfit similar to her profile pic outfit and was trailing after Naraku, who was wearing a white polo shirt and tight jeans with sandals. Inuyasha approached in a plain sweatshirt and jeans with ratty tennis shoes. Kouga was wearing a similar outfit, except where Inuyasha's sweatshirt was red his was brown. Miroku was wearing a green t-shirt and khaki slacks with guys sandals. Then came Sesshoumaru. He was wearing a black muscle tank with an unbuttoned white dress shirt over it and blue jeans. His tennis shoes weren't as ratty as Inuyasha's but were old all the same.  
  
"Well.....Ladies....Don't you look magnificent today?" Shale just brushed Sesshoumaru off and walked past him as did Sango, Ayame, Rin, and Kagome. Everyone, including Kikyou stared as they did so. Kohaku and Shippou soon joined their group, Kohaku and Rin holding hands. Sesshoumaru was the last to turn around as Shale continued walking. "Don't make us your enemy Shale." That made Shale and her friends whip around. "Look Sesshoumaru, we know your game. You're going to be all nice to us and then try and make us be good little boys and girls who drool over you. Well too bad 'cause it ain't happenin'." Sesshoumaru stared at Shale as she spat his plan out at him. Then when she was done she turned on her heel and walked to her class.  
  
"So the games begin...so the games begin." With those words Sesshoumaru and the rest of the RB started to devise their plan to bring Shale and her friends down from their post of opposition.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
As far as Kikyou knew, life was ok because Naraku gave her everything she wanted. The reason it sucked was because her two sisters, her parents, and all the friggin people she lived with. She watched as her sisters and their friends stalked away and smirked evilly. She was going to repay them for always messing with her in the past about being preppie, when look where it got her. She was now popular, dating one of the RB, and had the power to send anybody in the school off to harass them.   
  
Life was definitely going to take a turn for the better. Naraku pulled her a little closer and Kikyou sighed in his embrace. She and the RB walked on down the hall, all the while she was planning her sister's gang's demise.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome growled low in her throat at that smirking Inuyasha bastard. She was glad that they were going to cause a war between their group and the RB. It was going to be interesting to see what would happen, and Kagome wanted to wipe the smirk off that bastard's face. Oh the many ways she could.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Rin watched her sisters glare at each other, and noticed that everything was about to go all to hell. For once she was glad she was on Shale's side, seeing as how they were all tough chicks with one helluva punch. She glanced at her hand, which was in Kohaku's. He squeezed her hand lightly in a reassuring manner. Rin smiled and felt an immense ease flow over her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sango watched Miroku's hands carefully as she stalked by. Shale had told everyone about Houshi's wandering hands. He made no move to touch her, brownie point for him. He had been staring at her like she was the sun, and it was the last time she would rise above the horizon. She shook her head mentally and continued walking. She would make sure that the guy learned she wasn't an ordinary girl.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ayame shivered as she watched two of the members of the RB look Shale over, then ones gaze flicked to her. Kouga Yurashima. Ayame didn't like the look he was giving her, like he was undressing her oh so slowly with his eyes. Ayame growled low in her throat so that it was barely audible. She followed Shale past the group and sneered at Kikyou before going on. She had sneered at Kouga too. He'd learn that no one undressed her without her permission.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Shale was the calmest out of her gang. She had seen each of the RB's calculating looks, seeing how long it would take before they showed them their place and probably bedded them. She was angry at Kikyou especially, for going to Naraku in the first place. Clenching her fists Shale had to mentally force herself to keep from punching the bitch. She stalked down the hall without a second thought on the fact she'd just started a war though.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a week after the war had begun. So far Shale and her group had suffered only the normal things. Silent treatment from her peers, a few people who attempted to egg them and got theirs brains beaten in for it, the usual preppie stuff. Shale smirked at the thought of what she and her friends were about to do to the RB and Kikyou, who was wearing her brand knew hot pink dress that Naraku had bought her.(A/N seriously folks, there is a girl at my school who's wardrobe consists of pink and baby blue clothes ONLY!! Gag me already. She can't get nice colors like black now can she? Oh and sorry to anyone who likes those colors, maybe you shouldn't read this fic) Shale smirked as she watched them start to walk into the school. They'd get their bit today after school. Shale glanced at her friends. They were all wearing the same muscle tank, guys included. It was the one they'd made for their band, which also became their gang. Besides that the tank was silver or red, depending on the person, the words Vorn Silme stretched across it with black star causing streaks on the girls tanks. The guys was less girl punk and were black with the words Vorn Silme in red and that was it. They all wore black or blue jeans and everyone had their hair pulled back with their 'weapons' in hand.  
  
The day went by at a normal pace, which was just a bit too slow for Vorn Silme's comfort, but suddenly the day was over and they were heading up to the roof where their 'weapons' lay. Shale picked her bucket up that held the 'weapons' and leaned over to look down at the front door. Suddenly there they were. Shale motioned everyone over and the bombing began. Sesshoumaru had just enough time to look up and see the water balloon before it landed on his head with a splash. Sesshoumaru blinked twice then tried to run for cover, but the school doors were locked. He looked around and noticed everyone, including Kikyou, were getting soaked. He looked up a second time and was rewarded with another face full of water. He growled and pulled the plastic off his face.   
  
Suddenly the bombardment stopped and whoever was throwing the damn balloons was gone. Sesshoumaru knew who it was. Shale was much more clever than she looked. The rest of the RB stood around looking at the mess that was on the front steps of the school. That's when the front doors opened to reveal Shale and everyone from Vorn Silme carrying buckets out. "So it was you." Sesshoumaru spat at Shale. "Yeah it was us. It's only fair since you tried to egg us."   
  
Sesshoumaru growled again. "That gives you no right to bombard us with water balloons." Shale smirked. "Oh I beg to differ. Look, you mess with anyone in my gang and we'll mess with yours. Oh and Kikyou, just because we all live together doesn't mean you're safe from getting some serious payback. Oh wait, you found that out today." With that everyone of Vorn Silme walked home.  
  
"She is going to get it sooner than she thinks." Kikyou hissed. Everyone of the RB heard her when she said it. Naraku pulled away slightly at the look Kikyou was giving Shale and her group. "I swear you will get everything you deserve for being a rebel."(A/N retarded I know but it is Kikyou, sorry to any Kikyou fans) Sesshoumaru smirked at her reasoning and figured there must be something else that had to do with it. The RB first walked Kikyou home, making sure Shale was gone, before they walked to their own homes.   
  
Now you may be wondering why they don't drive. The school, Nobunaga High, doesn't have a parking lot open to students so if you drove you ran the risk of getting your car towed. Therefore every member of the RB simply walked.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru finished his homework just in time for dinner, which turned out to be pizza. It was two and a half weeks since the water bombing episode and every week on pizza night the members of RB called in at the Pizza and Game Station, which was the pizzeria and game room Shale and her friends parents owned. Somehow Shale had been the delivery girl every time they'd called the place. Sure enough when he opened the front door Shale stood their with a blank face. "Already go to the others." Shale nodded numbly. Sesshoumaru silently wondered why she wasn't as lively as usual.   
  
"$11.53 right?" Shale nodded again. Sesshoumaru was getting fed up. "What the hell is wrong with you today?" Shale just shook her head and handed him the pizza as he gave her the money. She then turned and walked back to her bike, but not before a tear drop splattered on the cement where Sesshoumaru could see it. He watched as Shale left and wondered again what was wrong. He shook it off and went inside to eat his pizza. Inuyasha came in a few minutes later and grabbed a couple of slices before he disappeared. Sesshoumaru looked around his dark room and sighed. For once he turned his stereo to radio when a station caught his ear.   
  
"Earlier today in downtown Tokyo a street fight broke out between two people. The two were from different school's but had a history of hating each other. One Souta Higurashi was going to his workplace at a local pizzeria his parents co-own when, one Hiten Oshima attacked him upon site. Oshima pulled a switchblade on Higurashi and stabbed him twice in the heart and then slit his throat. Witnesses say that when Oshima saw what he had done he ran for the nearest police car and simply climbed into the backseat. Oshima is now preparing for his first court date, but may get off for turning himself in and also for the fact that he has a history of mental diseases such as schizophrenia and insomnia, which if gone untreated can cause a person to go insane."  
  
Sesshoumaru clicked the radio off and looked at the pictures of the seven people he was trying to bring down. He had all seven pictures pinned to his notice board and had several different plans pinned under them. He shook his head as he remembered that Souta was the Higurashi's younger brother, the one who dropped out. He looked out his window, having to pull back the heavy black drapes. Kikyou was riding her pink bike over to Naraku's. Sesshoumaru felt slightly sorry for her since Naraku wasn't exactly the most comforting person in the world.   
  
Sesshoumaru pushed his drapes back into place, throwing his room into the darkness he preferred. He walked over to the board and looked at his next plan, the one where he would bribe the group of punks into worshiping him and the rest of the RB. He knew it wouldn't work so he yanked it down. He looked at the few plans he had left, and suddenly smirked evilly. Maybe he could use this boy's death to his advantage, maybe Souta was the key to making them obey him(A/N I know I know....Fluffy is being so evil, but I promise he realizes what he's doing later. Right now he's wrapped up in trying to stay top dog at the school).  
  
A grin plastered itself to Sesshoumaru, and he was suddenly glad that years ago his heart had been hardened. If it hadn't been he wouldn't have been able to use this death to it's full advantage.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shale had to go to school with Sango and Ayame and Shippou and Kohaku, even though Souta's death had devastated them all. She could already feel the tears threatening to spill again. Kagome, Kikyou, and Rin were allowed to stay home since they were family by blood. The school just wouldn't accept the fact that they had all lived together for so long they were practically family. Shale glanced up from the ground and groaned. Not them again.   
  
Sesshoumaru stood smirking at Shale with malice on his face. "What's wrong Shale? It can't be that your dear friends brother died. Or is it that exactly?" Shale glared at Sesshoumaru in anger. "What do you want today Sesshoumaru? Wait never mind. I don't want to hear it." Sesshoumaru smirked again. "If you do what I say, you and all your friends, I'll get Hiten Oshima a death sentence." Shale looked at Sesshoumaru with anger in his eyes. It was bribing, but a different type of bribe than money, and Shale knew it.  
  
She punched Sesshoumaru in the gut so hard he fell backwards and had to take a moment to catch his breath. As it turns out, everyone else in the RB had gotten much the same type of blow. "You're all just a bunch of arrogant bastards who don't know when to quit. If I never see your disgusting face again it'll be too soon. How dare you play off of my brother's death and how dare you try and bribe me with Hiten's death. I know who Hiten is and know exactly why he should or shouldn't get a death sentence. Don't you ever play something like this with me again." With that Shale and her four friends disappeared inside the school. Sesshoumaru frowned a deeper frown than ever. Shale had called Souta her brother, but they weren't related. Maybe he'd struck on something much deeper than anyone from his group knew.  
  
+~*A/N*~+  
  
Review Responses:  
  
AkWolfGIRL- i'm really glad you like my story.  
  
ordinarygurl06-happy you love it!!  
  
Sugoi-Girl- my story is the first one you read. I feel honored, seriously. I'm glad you like it.  
  
Kurt's Nirvana-i hope this was quick enough!   
  
Well what do you think?? Plot twist I know. And Fluffy is being so mean ;; The little secret Fluffy stumbles onto though is seriously deep, so just beware. You're going to find out some things about the Higurashi's and the Mitsuhara's next chapter, and find out why Shale called Souta her brother when technically they're only supposed to be really close friends. It's just the fact that she thinks of him as a brother right?? Maybe, maybe not......if you want to know send me some reviews for this chapter so I can put another one up!! Ja ne!  
  
Elbereth. 


	3. The Concert

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the songs in this chapter. "**singing**"  
  
Review Responses:  
  
PrettyFoxDemon- glad you are enjoying it!  
  
PuNkGoDdeEsS-yay!! somone agrees on the colors!! glad u like!!  
  
My Love Inuyasha-Thanks for reviewing. You're the only one who told me what the name should be, but I took a poll through some of my friends so the name is going to be Vorn SIlme.  
  
DespitefulSaint-I would ditch Shale if she weren't the main character!Thanks for your opinion and your review!!  
  
Kurt's Nirvana- yep...i updated!  
  
Invaders Spoot and Goldfish-Ryan, you are happy EVERY time I get a new story out!! lol  
  
Divine-Heart-So happy that you like it. Yes Shale is the main character and the pairings are in the A/N below!!  
  
TheFrozenCow- Yes Fluffy is being stupid. I'm trying to work on more relationships, I promise.   
  
Eternal presence-I updated!!   
  
A/N~~ Ladies and Gents, everyone who reads this story. I'm sorry if you dislike how my pairings are going so far or if I'm using Shale too much. In all honesty I do not even know what I will write in the next sentence in my stories. Everything just kind of flows from me without me even realizing. I get just as caught up in what will happen next as any of my reviewers. I will try and angle the next few chapters more about everyone else, but the thing is, Shale is the main character along with Sesshoumaru. I don't know if I'm going to lose reviewers or not, but all I'm saying is that this story is supposed to be mainly about Shale and Sesshoumaru. I try not to use a character too much but sometimes it happens. Also in this chapter I'm going to work on some of the relationships. Also these are the pairings since some people asked. Sesshoumaru/Shale Kagome/Inuyasha Ayame/Kouga Sango/Miroku Naraku/Kikyou Rin/Kohaku Shippou/future OC Here's chapter 3.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
As Shale breezed through her classes she couldn't help but note how many people kept staring at her or constantly glanced at her from the corner of their eye. She didn't do anything to get them to stop, she simply continued with what she was doing, which turned out to irk a certain silver haired person. Sesshoumaru growled as he watched Shale ignore everyone's stares. He had sent a rumor through Kikyou that there had been an affair between her father and Shale's mother, or vice-versa. He finally gave up and decided to skip the rest of school. It was annoying him anyway. He got home and flopped onto his bed.  
  
His room seemed to be extremely loud, his computer humming, a cd that had gotten disheveled in his cd player whirring, somewhere outside birds were chirping, and then there was the little voice in Sesshoumaru's mind telling him to just leave the Mitsuhara's and Higurashi's secrets alone. He brushed the voice aside, but it still nagged at him. He rolled onto his stomach and fumbled with the plug that was connected to both his computer and his radio. He let his mind wander, the voice retreating for a while. Something had scared the birds away and Sesshoumaru drifted into a sleep filled with images of everyone in Vorn Silme, and their parents, and a shadowed figure who could only be Souta.  
  
~~DREAM~~   
  
Sesshoumaru looked around at his surroundings. He was in a small house, only two bedrooms, one bathroom, a giant living room, and a kitchen with the laundry room out the back door into another backroom. A girl was sitting at a computer. He slowly walked up to her and found it to be Kikyou. She was wearing a yellow shirt with cutoff jeans. Her hair was pulled back with a clip and she didn't look like she did everyday. He raised a brow at her as she was working on something on the computer. He looked over her shoulder and found that she was applying for a private school when she reached highschool. He wondered silently about it since Kikyou was already in highschool, but then it struck him. If it is a dream then it could be any possible time in anyone's life.   
  
Minutes past as Kikyou worked away at her entrance essay. Finally she finished. As she was standing up five girls came tumbling into the house laughing their heads off. They all stopped when they saw Kikyou. "Hey Kikyou." Said one of the girls, who was obviously Kagome since she looked almost exactly like Kikyou. "Hey everyone. What's going on?" Rin laughed nervously. "Eh heh.......Well we just kinda pegged one of the......um.......well you know.....with water balloons." Kikyou rolled her eyes. "So what else is new. You know, you all really should stop making trouble. You'll never get boyfriends that way."   
  
"What if we don't want boyfriends?" Asked a girl who was standing slightly behind the rest of the group. Kikyou raised an eyebrow. "Oh please Shale. Who in their right minds wouldn't want a boyfriend?" Shale smirked. "Me." Kikyou sighed. "I said in their right minds." Shale frowned a little but shrugged. "You know the saying Kikyou. Sticks and stones." Kikyou rolled her eyes again and walked towards them. "Of course, none of you have ever been in your right minds, probably all of you have been dropped on your heads at least once." There were a few mumbles and protests but no one really put up a fight.  
  
"See what I mean. Can't even defend yourself." There was a few shifts and suddenly Shale was being pulled out of the crowd. "Look Kikyou, we don't give a fuck what you say, we're just going to ignore the insults." Kikyou glared daggers at the girl who was slightly taller than her. "Well Shale, you and I have a lot in common, and we both know why." Shale growled slightly, and then Kikyou was on the floor holding a hand to her cheek at where Shale had slapped her, anger plain. This was obviously before the group that would be Vorn Silme came up with the punching theory of a punch getting the point across.   
  
Sesshoumaru felt surprised that Shale had taken offense to that particular sentence. "Look Kikyou, that isn't for us to tell yet. Only our parents can tell that so back off." Sesshoumaru wanted to find out more but the dream scape started to fade and reform into the house that Shale and everyone was living in. "Kikyou, could you bring your dirty dishes to the kitchen?" Said a certain black haired girl from the kitchen. "HOW ABOUT YOU GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP HERE AND PICK THEM UP!!" Shale sighed. "Fine, it can wait till you have to do dishes tonight." There was a sound from upstairs and suddenly Kikyou burst down the stairs and came into the kitchen with a tray full of dirty dishes. "Thank you Kikyou." Kikyou growled and went back upstairs, saying something to herself. Sesshoumaru wanted to hear what she was saying so he followed her.   
  
"Stupid bitch, she'll get her just rewards one day. Her and her punk friends. She makes my life hell just by being here. Well I'll make her pay. I'll make all of them pay for everything they've ever done to me." Sesshoumaru raised a brow. What had Shale and her group done to Kikyou that was so bad she needed revenge on them.  
  
Once again the dream scape shifted and Sesshoumaru found himself in the back room of what smelt like the pizzeria. "Shale. Did you say that to Kikyou?" Shale sighed and looked from her dad, to Kikyou's dad, to Kikyou herself. "I said that, but only after she said something to me." The two men weren't listening though. They had taken Kikyou's side and Shale got grounded, all right before Sesshoumaru's eyes. Kikyou was left alone and she laughed to herself. "Stupid of you Shale. You're a misfit. Of course I won. I might have said something to you, but they wouldn't believe cute little Kikyou would say something like that now would they?" She laughed again and walked over to the door to watch as Shale had to start her deliveries for the next week without getting paid.   
  
The dream scape shifted one last time and Sesshoumaru found himself in a street alley. Shale, Kagome, Sango, and Ayame stood talking to a few boys when Kikyou and Rin walked up. "I brought Kikyou you guys." Everyone turned to look at Kikyou who cringed a little. "Why did she want to come?" Rin shrugged. "She wouldn't say." Shale smirked. "That's because she thinks she's going to catch us doing something illegal and then turn us in to mummy and daddy. Sorry Kikyou, but we're only getting ready to go to a teen club." Kikyou snorted but went with them. Sure enough it was a teenagers club. Kikyou watched them warily but nothing happened the entire night. Sesshoumaru felt the call of the waking world as the club scene started to disappear.  
  
~~END DREAM~~  
  
Sesshoumaru sat up and looked around his room. He now knew that there was something that was most definitely confidential going on between the Mitsuhara's and the Higurashi's. He smiled to himself and got up to go take a shower. If he could get this secret he'd have Shale in the palm of his hand, along with the rest of her group.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kikyou smirked at her obvious triumph. Souta was dead, which meant that she now had something to control Shale with. She walked through the house like a queen and hummed a little as she walked. She saw her mom in the kitchen and waltzed in unfazed by Souta's death now. "Mommy!! Can I please have this new car for my birthday?" Kikyou's mother looked at her with a lifeless gaze. "Don't ask Kikyou. You haven't worked a day. Until you actually are able to work at the pizzeria I suggest not asking again." Kikyou frowned and nodded. So maybe she couldn't use Souta's death for everything, but she could definitely use it among her sisters and their friends. She skipped out the backdoor a little too cheerily for everyone else. Kagome and Rin were sitting up in one of the giant trees talking about something in low voices. Kikyou looked at the tree and looked down at her pink outfit that consisted of pink pleather pants with a pink tank top and pink flip-flops. She had her hair pulled back in a fuzzy, pink ponytail holder. "Hey you guys, can you come down here?" Kagome and Rin looked down at her and sighed in unison before both jumped down effortlessly, ratted jeans and hoodies with ratted out tennis shoes.  
  
"What do you want Kikyou?" Kagome asked a little annoyed. Kikyou smirked. "I was just wanting to ask if you'd consider joining my group. You'd have to borrow some of my clothes until you got your own, but it would be better than me telling 'the secret.'" Kagome and Rin hissed at Kikyou evilly. "Back off stupid bitch. We will not be taken by 'that.'" Rin hissed between her teeth. Kikyou frowned as Kagome and Rin climbed back up the tree as if there was a ladder in place. This wasn't working as well as it should have been. It seemed nothing could budge them from their ways. Kikyou sighed and went over to her pink bike. She pedaled off towards the school since it was almost out anyway. She could torment Shippou and Kohaku and all the rest.   
  
As Kikyou arrived in front of the school she saw everyone she lived with who hadn't been allowed to stay home talking quietly under a tree, heads bent. The RB were standing over next to the front doors minus one member. She silently wondered where Sesshoumaru was but went over to them anyway. "Hi Naraku." Naraku smirked. "Hello Kikyou." He pulled her into a kiss as the rest of the group slowly walked away. She smiled against his lips. "Wanna know a really important family secret?" Naraku pulled back and looked at Kikyou like he'd never seen her before. "I think Sesshoumaru ought to hear this too." Kikyou nodded and went to get her bike as they headed towards the Youkai household.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango watched the RB members walk by, her eyes lingering on Miroku. "Shale, we have to show these jerks they can't use *anything* against us. I suggest a concert, and also we tell them 'the secret.'" Shale sighed and nodded. "Right, but let's do the concert first." Everyone nodded and slowly started towards their home, not noticing the eyes on them that peered from around the tree they'd been next to.  
  
"What do you think Inuyasha?" Inuyasha snorted. "Like I care about those bitches." Miroku smiled, knowing fully well that Inuyasha had a crush on Kagome, though he wouldn't admit it. He himself had found that Sango was the object of his attentions during the school days as they had gone by. He knew who everyone liked, and he knew that everyone except Naraku hadn't had the nerve to ask their girl out. He knew a lot just through simple observation. He sighed as Inuyasha stalked off leaving him to watch the punk girls of Vorn Silme walk away slowly, most definitely dragging their feet. He sighed and wondered why the RB and Vorn Silme were still at it. He knew that if Sesshoumaru would just get over his pride and the fact that he thought everyone at the school must know he was boss that Vorn Silme and RB would probably be leaders of the school. He finally turned and followed his friends home.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sesshoumaru, call everyone. Kikyou is going to tell us her family's secret." Sesshoumaru snorted and unlocked his door. "She's too late. I just got a call from Shale. She's having a special concert in our honor, and the group is going to tell us something afterwards. Probably this secret." Naraku nodded as Kikyou gaped at Sesshoumaru, strangely resembling a fish. "The concert is tomorrow night at the old drive-in outside of town. We ought to make their concert rememberable though, so spread the word." Naraku nodded and hauled Kikyou back through the many halls to make flyers. "But....but....but." Naraku rolled his eyes as Kikyou continued to say 'but' over and over. She had obviously wanted to use this against Vorn Silme, but they were one step ahead of her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ayame flopped onto her bed in sync with Sango and Shale. Rin and Kagome were sitting on beanbags in their room already seeking solitude from the pink and baby blue section of their shared room with Kikyou. Even the dark curtains separating her part from theirs couldn't seem to keep it from seeping out. Knowledge of it being their more than likely. They told Rin and Kagome about the next day's concert and they nodded. Shale pulled out the song sheets and lists and concert planning stuff as Shippou and Kohaku walked in. Shippou had more of the stuff and they sat in there for hours working on the concert setup.   
  
Finally the night dwindled and everyone seemed to sigh. It was definitely not going to be a good school day tomorrow. Luckily it was Friday tomorrow and everyone's parents promised to get them out of school. Shale fell into a sleep filled with dreams of a silver-haired, golden eyed, guy that was in each dream, causing her to fall in love with him. Shale woke up at noon with a start as the last dream slowly faded from her mind. She had been dreaming of Sesshoumaru again, and they had been at the school when he'd pulled her into a closet and kissed her. She hadn't fought him and it had slowly moved to more when she woke up before they did the dirty deed.  
  
She sighed and looked over at Sango and Ayame. They were in much the same state she was in. "Dreams of the RB?" Both girls nodded when Kagome burst in. "You guys too?" She asked. Everyone nodded and all four looked at their pictures of each member and different ideas on war tactics. They all took deep calming breaths before darting around to get to the showers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
It was seven o'clock, an hour before the concert and they'd already gotten the toll booth set up for people to get tickets. The band was set up on a small stage at the base of the old drive-in screen. The projector had gotten set up so that it was a spotlight and there were multiple laser lights and multi-colored lights around the stage. There was a fog machine and a flashing machine that made everything seem like it was happening one second at a time as you moved. The mics, the speakers, everything was set up and the band had rehearsed. Now all that was left was to get ready and for the fans to show up. Shale was wearing a fishnet shirt over a black spaghetti strap with black jeans that had silver designs going up the sides. Her hair was loose, but had hair gunk in it that put slight waves in it. There were silver and red stars in her hair that stood out against the black and in the silver and red streaks there were black stars. Her makeup was done like something Cleopatra would wear or something like Lakasha from Queen of the Damned.   
  
Sango was wearing camouflage flares and a red tank top with a black dragon on it. She had her hair pulled up with a clip and it was spiked up with hair glue so that it sort of fanned out. Her makeup looked like she had fire climbing up her face from her eyes. It had taken an entire thing of black and red eyeliner to do it, but she looked awesome.   
  
Ayame looked stunning in a top that made a strange cut into one shoulder. It was laced up a little there and the shirt read Paris in silver lettering on the black background. Her jeans were skin tight black flares that had zippers down at the bottom that went up to the knee. They were unzipped and showed a camouflage background. Her eyeliner made it look as if she had black tears running down her cheeks and her lips were black. Her hair was done in cornrows that the girls had been working on all day.   
  
Kagome wore a three quarter length sleeves t-shirt that had black sleeves and a white front and back(A/N baseball tees, ne?) With a camouflage superman sign on the front. Her jeans were like Ayame's but instead of the camo background it was just a black background. Her makeup was in the style of the Cat and her hair was loose around her face with silver streaks running through it.   
  
Rin was wearing black buckle up knee-high boots with a plaid skirt and a black zip up hoodie with a black tank top underneath it. Her hair was done up in a high ponytail that had red streaks running through it. Her makeup was that of the Crow.  
  
Kohaku had to get a little dressy since he was doing a duet with Shale, but it wasn't much. A black muscle tank and baggy blue jeans and his hair was just loose around his face.  
  
About thirty minutes before the concert the people started showing up. The RB were the first there along with Kikyou, and then slowly more and more people showed up. Everyone from the school was there and the usual fans, and then more people from other schools. The crowd was so large that when Shale started onto stage for the five minute warning she almost retreated. The lights came on as she walked on stage and grabbed the mic. "FIVE MINUTES LADIES AND GENTS!! FIVE MINUTES UNTIL THE CONCERT STARTS!!" The crowd cheered and Shale went back to where the rest of the group was waiting and let out a breath. "Damn, it sounds like the entire teenage population is out there." Sango stated sarcastically. "It wouldn't surprise me one bit by how many people were out there." Shale said letting out a sigh. Sango blinked and peeked around the screen. She looked back slightly dazed. "Whoa." Was about all she could say.  
  
Thirty seconds before the concert started the group moved to the edge of the stage. The countdown at ten seconds began and the crowd started chanting the numbers. When they hit zero Vorn Silme came running out on stage. Sango sat down behind her drum set, twirling her drumsticks expertly as the intro played. Ayame flipped her keyboard to the needed sounds and set for the first song as Rin picked up her Japanese flutes. Kagome picked up her guitar as did Shale. The intro was slowly starting to end and that's when they went into their first song 'Nobody's Listening.' Rin started in with the flutes and then the verses started. Kohaku got on stage with Shale for his parts and they began. (A/N anything inside ( ) is Shale's part unless specified otherwise.)   
  
"**Yo, peep the style and the kids checking for it  
  
The number one question is how could you ignore it  
  
And drop right back in the cut over basement tracks  
  
Rap stack got you back in the sub black  
  
Rewind that we just rolling with the rhythm  
  
Rise from the ashes of stylist division  
  
With these non-stop lyrics of life living  
  
Not to be forgotten but still unforgiving  
  
But in the meantime there are those who wanna talk this and that  
  
So I suppose that it gets to a point where feelings gotta get hurt  
  
And get dirty with the people spreading the dirt it goes-**"  
  
As Shale sang she spotted the two pairs of golden eyes that met hers. She saw a trace of silver hair, but only a trace. She guessed that the members of the RB didn't want to be seen at a concert like this, even though it wasn't that big of a deal.  
  
"**-(Tried to give you warning but everyone ignores me)  
  
Told you everything loud and clear  
  
(But nobody's listening)  
  
(Called to you so clearly but you don't want to hear me)  
  
Told you everything loud and clear  
  
(But nobody's listening)  
  
I got a heart full of pain, head full of stress  
  
Head full of anger, held in my chest  
  
And everything left's a waste of time  
  
I hate my rhymes, but hate everyone else's more  
  
I'm riding on the back of this pressure  
  
Guessing that it's better I can't keep myself together  
  
Because all of this stress gave me something to write on  
  
The pain gave me something I could set my sights on  
  
Never forget the blood sweat and tears  
  
The uphill struggle over years the fear and  
  
Trash talking and the people it was to  
  
And the people that started it just like you  
  
(Tried to give you warning but everyone ignores me)  
  
Told you everything loud and clear  
  
(But nobody's listening)  
  
(Called to you so clearly but you don't want to hear me)  
  
Told you everything loud and clear  
  
(But nobody's listening)  
  
I got a heart full of pain, head full of stressHead full of anger, held in my chest  
  
Uphill struggle  
  
Blood sweat n tears  
  
Nothing to gain  
  
Everything to fear  
  
Heart full of pain, head full of stress  
  
Head full of anger, held in my chest  
  
Uphill struggle  
  
Blood sweat n tears  
  
Nothing to gain  
  
Everything to fear  
  
Heart full of pain  
  
(Tried to give you warning but everyone ignores me)  
  
Told you everything loud and clear  
  
(But nobody's listening)  
  
(Called to you so clearly but you don't want to hear me)  
  
Told you everything loud and clear  
  
(But nobody's listening)  
  
I got a heart full of pain, head full of stress  
  
(Nobody's listening)  
  
Head full of anger, held in my chest  
  
(Nobody's listening)  
  
Uphill struggle  
  
Blood sweat n tears  
  
(Nobody's listening)  
  
Nothing to gain  
  
Everything to fear  
  
(Nobody's listening)  
  
Scratching Conclusion (Cu-coming at you from every side)**"  
  
The song ended and the crowd was cheering. People who had been in the more active part of the crowd, a.k.a. the moshpit, were screaming while trying to get their breath at the same time. Shale smiled and moved into the next song fluidly. It was another duet, this time being the song 'Bring Me to Life.'[A/N in this song Kohaku's part is in ( ) not Shale's]  
  
"** How can you see into my eyes   
  
Like open doors.   
  
Leading you down into my core   
  
Where I've become so numb.   
  
Without a soul  
  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold   
  
Until you find it there and lead it back home.   
  
(wake me up.)   
  
Wake me up inside.   
  
(I can't wake up.)   
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
(Save me.)  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
  
(Wake me up.)  
  
Bid my blood to run.   
  
(I can't wake up.)   
  
Before I come undone.  
  
(Save me.)  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
Now that I know what I'm without   
  
You can't just leave me.  
  
Breathe into me and make me real   
  
Bring me to life.   
  
(wake me up.)   
  
Wake me up inside.   
  
(I can't wake up.)   
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
(Save me.)  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
  
(Wake me up.)  
  
Bid my blood to run.   
  
(I can't wake up.)   
  
Before I come undone.  
  
(Save me.)  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
Bring me to life.   
  
(I've been living a lie   
  
There's nothing inside.)   
  
Bring me to life.  
  
Frozen inside without your touch,   
  
Without your love, darling.   
  
Only you are the life among the dead.   
  
(All of this sight   
  
I can't believe I couldn't see   
  
Kept in the dark   
  
But you were there in front of me)   
  
I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.   
  
I've got to open my eyes to everything.   
  
(Without a thought   
  
Without a voice   
  
Without a soul)   
  
Don't let me die here   
  
(There must be something wrong.)   
  
Bring me to life.   
  
(wake me up.)   
  
Wake me up inside.   
  
(I can't wake up.)   
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
(Save me.)  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
  
(Wake me up.)  
  
Bid my blood to run.   
  
(I can't wake up.)   
  
Before I come undone.  
  
(Save me.)  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
  
  
Bring me to life.   
  
(I've been living a lie   
  
There's nothing inside.)   
  
Bring me to life**"  
  
The second song ended and Kohaku quietly slipped off stage as the people in the crowd continued to cheer and scream and beg for more. No one had left yet, which was very strange indeed, but it was a good way to get their songs heard. Shale took a moment to down some water and then she yelled out to the crowd. "Alright!! Those were our first songs. Nobody's Listening and Bring Me to Life. Our next song is called Down With the Sickness!!" There were loud cheers and then the song started. Sango started up with the drums and then the song started up completely.  
  
"**Drowning deep in my sea of loathing  
  
Broken your servant I kneel  
  
It seems what's left of my human side  
  
Is slowly changing in me   
  
Looking at my own reflection  
  
When suddenly it changes  
  
Violently it changes (oh no)   
  
There is no turning back now  
  
You've woken up the demon in me   
  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
  
You mother get up  
  
You fucker get up  
  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me   
  
I can see inside you, the sickness is rising  
  
Don't try to deny what you feel  
  
It seems that all that was good has died  
  
And is decaying in me   
  
It seems you're having some trouble  
  
In dealing with these changes  
  
Living with these changes (oh no)  
  
The world is a scary place  
  
Now that you've woken up the demon in me   
  
(And when I dream)  
  
No mommy, don't do it again  
  
Don't do it again  
  
I'll be a good boy  
  
I'll be a good boy, I promise  
  
No mommy don't hit me  
  
Why did you have to hit me like that  
  
Why did you have to be such a bitch  
  
Why don't you,  
  
Why don't you fuck off and die  
  
Why can't you just fuck off and die  
  
Why can't you just leave here and die  
  
Never stick your hand in my face again bitch  
  
FUCK YOU  
  
I don't need this shit  
  
You stupid sadistic abusive fucking whore  
  
How would you have to see how it feels mommy  
  
Here it comes, get ready to die**"  
  
The people in the moshpit had gotten super active during the song and there were body surfers galore. Shale smiled at the crowd slightly, rubbing her throat a little from the sounds that were in the song she had to make. She downed more water and yelled into the mic again. "Next song is Liberate!!" The crowd seethed toward the stage, screaming for more, begging for more. Shale was surprised at how many people were actually getting into the concert and enjoying their music. No one had even moved toward the gates yet. She could tell people were being squished up towards the stage and were packed so tightly the only way out was to body surf to the front where she'd gotten some friends to play security. The big guys were pulling people down and letting them run off so they could find a quieter place in the crowd. The song began before she could contemplate further.  
  
"**Liberate your mind  
  
You motherfucker, you're so narrow-minded  
  
So narrow-minded  
  
Liberate your mind  
  
Now motherfucker, will you liberate your mind  
  
This time  
  
Bold motherfucker  
  
Don't limit your mind  
  
Can;t you see that the pace  
  
Has fallen behind  
  
All the hate in your heart  
  
Will be leaving you blind  
  
So bold motherfucker  
  
Don't you limit your mind  
  
This time  
  
Waiting, for your modern messiah  
  
To take away all the hatred  
  
That darkens the light in your eye  
  
Still awaiting. I  
  
'Out of Zion shall come forth a law  
  
And the word of the Lord from Jerusalem  
  
Nation shall not raise sword against nation  
  
And they shall not learn war anymore  
  
For the mouth of the Lord hath spoken'  
  
Waiting, for your modern messiah  
  
To take away all the hatred  
  
That darkens the light in your eye  
  
Still awaiting.**"  
  
The moshpits had gotten worse during Liberate, and people were being body surfed out faster than the security could reach them. Shale blinked once before she fluidly moved into the next song 'Creatures For A While.'  
  
"**My name is volatile   
  
I've been this way a long while   
  
I'd surely like to rest   
  
But the energy gets the best of me   
  
It's been a wild ride   
  
I wouldn't change a minute   
  
I can't slow down inside   
  
Guess that's why I live it  
  
The years of mischief Followed by weeks of thrift   
  
I land on earth's hard face   
  
No legs could keep that pace   
  
And through the rest I sift  
  
Is there ever a time  
  
When the state of sleeping willingly leaves my mind  
  
Highly frustrated wanna feel elated   
  
Come Monday morn you feel checkmated   
  
You can be uncool and become the rule   
  
Exceptions were made to drown  
  
I'm not used to it, you'd think I'd be by now   
  
The ins the outs the ups and the downs  
  
I wanna make a mess   
  
I wanna blow off stress   
  
I wanna stoke the fire   
  
Just creatures for a while   
  
I wanna make a mess  
  
I wanna blow off stress  
  
I wanna stoke the fire  
  
Just creatures, Just creatures  
  
It comes and goes and comes and goes   
  
Sometimes I go a little crazy   
  
Sometimes I go a little crazy just like you I do  
  
I know what you we're gonna say   
  
But were afraid to cause dismay   
  
You're lyrics switched around   
  
The mixture watered down   
  
And now a pointless display  
  
It's something one won't understand   
  
Unless there in it with me hand and hand  
  
Don't buy the fear don't buy that my dear   
  
The things you love you must keep near and   
  
Carry on and you won't feel withdrawn   
  
Even if you're coming down  
  
Sometimes it's wearable sometimes is bearable   
  
I careen towards balance til' the glass is full  
  
I wanna make a mess   
  
I wanna blow off stress   
  
I wanna stoke the fire   
  
Just creatures for a while   
  
I wanna make a mess   
  
I wanna blow off stress   
  
I wanna stoke the fire   
  
Just creatures, just creatures  
  
It comes and goes and comes and goes   
  
Sometimes  
  
Sometimes I get a little out there  
  
Sometimes I go off  
  
Sometimes just like you  
  
I go a little crazy   
  
Sometimes I go a little crazy just like you I do   
  
Sometimes I go a little crazy  
  
Sometimes I go a little crazy just like you I do**"  
  
Shale downed some more water and there was a small break as everyone cooled down. The crowd was packed together so tightly that it looked as if the air was stagnant where people could breathe. "Alright!! That was 'Creatures For A While!!' Our next song is 'Cold!!'" There were screams from the crowd as guitars and other instruments were traded. The beginning came on and Shale smiled. The crowd was simply begging for more.  
  
"**We kiss   
  
The Stars   
  
We writhe   
  
We are   
  
Your name   
  
Desire   
  
Your flesh   
  
We are   
  
Cold   
  
We're so cold   
  
We are so   
  
Cold   
  
We're so cold   
  
Cold   
  
We're so cold   
  
We are so   
  
Cold We're so cold   
  
Your mouth   
  
These words   
  
Silence   
  
It turns   
  
Humming   
  
We laugh   
  
My head   
  
Falls back  
  
Cold   
  
We're so cold   
  
We are so   
  
Cold   
  
We're so cold   
  
Cold   
  
We're so cold   
  
We are so   
  
Cold   
  
We're so cold   
  
Cold   
  
We're so cold   
  
We are so   
  
Cold   
  
We're so cold   
  
Cold   
  
We're so cold   
  
We are so   
  
Cold   
  
We're so cold**"  
  
Sesshoumaru watched Shale from the very back of the crowd, hidden with the other members of the RB in the shadows. They'd gotten there first so as not to be seen, and it was working. He was enjoying the concert, and was glad that everyone had come, and stayed. A few threats and almost every teenager in Tokyo had come. Shale finished her song and downed even more water before Kohaku brought out a few bottles. Shale smiled and punctured the caps. She then sprayed the water out over the crowd, and when the bottles were empty she threw them. Sesshoumaru smirked at her antics. Though he wouldn't tell anyone, he wished nothing more than to be down in the middle of the mass of people that was like one giant moshpit. The next song started and Sesshoumaru's attention snapped back to Shale. "This song is called 'This Is The New Shit!!'" Kohaku came out on stage with his own mic, and he was only out there for one part that Shippou had wanted to put in the song.[A/N ( ) is Kohaku once again + means crowd helps]  
  
"**Everything's been said before   
  
There's nothing left to say anymore   
  
When it's all the same   
  
You can ask for it by name   
  
Babble, Babble, Bitch, Bitch   
  
Rebel, Rebel, Party, Party   
  
Sex, sex, sex, don't forget the violence   
  
Blah, blah, blah   
  
Got your lovey-dovey sad and lonely   
  
Stick your stupid slogan in   
  
Everybody sing along   
  
Babble, Babble, Bitch, Bitch   
  
Rebel, Rebel, Party, Party   
  
Sex, sex, sex, don't forget the violence   
  
Blah, blah, blah   
  
Got your lovey-dovey sad and lonely   
  
Stick your stupid slogan in   
  
Everybody sing along   
  
Are you motherfuckers ready for the new shit?   
  
Stand up and admit it, tomorrow's never coming   
  
This is the new shit   
  
Stand up and admit it   
  
Do we need it? +NO!+   
  
Do we want it? +YEAH!+   
  
This is the new shit   
  
Stand up and admit it   
  
Babble, Babble, Bitch, Bitch   
  
Rebel, Rebel, Party, Party   
  
Sex, sex, sex, don't forget the violence   
  
Blah, blah, blah   
  
Got your lovey-dovey sad and lonely   
  
Stick your stupid slogan in   
  
Everybody sing along   
  
Everything's been said before   
  
There's nothing left to say anymore   
  
When it's all the same   
  
You can ask for it by name   
  
Are you motherfuckers ready for the new shit?   
  
Stand up and admit it, tomorrow's never coming   
  
This is the new shit Stand up and admit it   
  
Do we need it? +NO!+   
  
Do we want it? +YEAH!+   
  
This is the new shit   
  
Stand up and admit it   
  
(Now it's you-know-who   
  
I've got the you-know-what   
  
I stick it in the you-know-where   
  
You know why, you don't care   
  
Now it's you-know-who   
  
I've got the you-know-what   
  
I stick it in the you-know-where   
  
You know why, you don't care   
  
Now it's you-know-who   
  
I've got the you-know-what   
  
I stick it in the you-know-where   
  
You know why, you don't care   
  
Now it's you-know-who   
  
I've got the you-know-what   
  
I stick it in the you-know-where   
  
You know why, you don't care)   
  
[A/N, this part they are singing together]  
  
Babble, Babble, Bitch, Bitch   
  
Rebel, Rebel, Party, Party   
  
Sex, sex, sex, don't forget the violence   
  
Blah, blah, blah   
  
Got your lovey-dovey sad and lonely   
  
Stick your stupid slogan in   
  
Everybody sing along   
  
Are you motherfuckers ready for the new shit?   
  
Stand up and admit it, tomorrow's never coming   
  
This is the new shit   
  
Stand up and admit it   
  
Do we need it? +NO!+   
  
Do we want it? +YEAH!+   
  
This is the new shit   
  
Stand up and admit it   
  
Let us   
  
We're entertaining you   
  
Let us   
  
We're entertaining you Let us   
  
We're entertaining you   
  
Let us   
  
We're entertaining you   
  
Let us   
  
We're entertaining you**"  
  
Inuyasha grumbled to himself as he watched the concert. He was actually enjoying it, which was strange considering he normally listened to pop music. He watched Kagome as she downed her water and found himself thinking dirtier and dirtier thoughts, and not just because she was pretty. Her personality lit him on fire.   
  
Miroku was feeling much the same about Sango, who was twirling her drumsticks expertly during the song. She had perfect timing and didn't mess up once. She looked like some sort of goddess to him, one to be feared and loved all at once. With her hair fanning out she looked like she had a dark halo which made her all the more appealing.  
  
Kouga found his eyes drawn to Ayame, her keyboarding and added vocals making the songs richer to him. He was amazed to see her up there, hands moving expertly along the keyboard. He was drawn to her, like every member of the RB was drawn to someone from Vorn Silme except Naraku.   
  
Naraku and Kikyou watched the performance in disgust, which was to be expected since their music consisted of rap and only rap. Kikyou rolled her eyes as the song was ending. "Thank kami there is only one more stupid song." Naraku nodded in agreement and both were met with blank stares from the rest of the group. "Well it's the truth." Kikyou muttered.  
  
Everyone had enough time to hear the title of the final song before it started, and what Shale said right after. "This is 'Did My Time!!' We'd like everyone to know that this is dedicated to the RB, and a certain secret we have to tell them tonight. This is our final song!!" There were screams from the crowd, as if everyone were agreeing with their plan. The music started and the crowd swarmed toward the stage once again.  
  
"**Realized I can never win  
  
Sometimes I feel like I have failed  
  
Inside where do I begin  
  
My mind is laughing at me  
  
Tell me why am I to blame  
  
Aren't we suppose to be the same  
  
That's why I will never change  
  
This thing that's burning in me  
  
I am the one who chose my path  
  
I am the one who couldn't last  
  
I am alive full of pain  
  
I feel the anger changing me  
  
Sometimes I can never tell  
  
If I got something to help the pain  
  
That's why I just beg and plead  
  
For this curse to leave meTell me why am I to blame  
  
Aren't we suppose to be the same  
  
That's why I will never change  
  
This thing that's burning in me  
  
I am the one who chose my path  
  
I am the one who couldn't last  
  
I am alive full of pain  
  
I feel the anger changing me  
  
Beaten  
  
I feel so  
  
Insane  
  
I really  
  
Tried  
  
I did my time  
  
I did my time  
  
I did my time  
  
I did my time  
  
I did my time  
  
I am the one who chose my path  
  
I am the one who couldn't last  
  
I feel alive full of pain  
  
I feel the anger changing me  
  
O god the angers changing me  
  
O god the angers changing me**"  
  
The concert was now over, but the crowd stayed calling for an encore. That's when two body surfers somehow made it onto the stage, but little did the audience know, this was planned if they called for an encore. Jakotsu and Bankotsu climbed onto the stage and ran to the mic. Shale smiled at them and moved to the second mic with Kagome. Kohaku brought out another mic and the music to one final song started. (A/N EXPLICIT LYRICS!!! this song is sung by Jakotsu and Bankotsu. They play a small role in the whole story though)  
  
"**[Bank:] What's up with this fucking 'Ball Tongue' shit? (on original lyric's sheet)  
  
[Jak:] All I needed was a Pepsi... (on orignal lyric's sheet)  
  
[Bank:] You better shut the fuck up, punk. (on orignal lyric's sheet)  
  
[Jak:] Whatever nigga... (on orignal lyric's sheet)  
  
[Bank:] Say what, say what?   
  
[Jak:] My dick is bigger than yours...   
  
[Bank:] Say what, say what?   
  
[Jak:] My band is bigger than yours...   
  
[Bank:] Too bad I got your beans in my bag, stuck-up sucka',   
  
Korny motherfucka'. Takin' over flows is the Limp pimp,   
  
need a Bizkit to save this crew from Jon Davis. I'm gonna drop a little east side skill, ya best step back 'cuz I'm 'a kill, I'm 'a kill.  
  
So watcha thinking Mr. Raggedy man?   
  
Doin' all you can to look like Raggedy Ann.   
  
[Jak:] I'll Check you out punk, yes I know you feel it.   
  
You look like one of those dancers from the Hanson video,   
  
you little faggot ho. Please give me some shit to work with,  
  
'cuz right now I'm all it kid, suck my dick kid, like your daddy did.   
  
[Bank:] Who the fuck you think you're talking to??   
  
[Jak:] Me.   
  
[Bank:] I'm known for eatin' little whiny chumps like you.   
  
[Jak:] Whatever.   
  
[Bank:] All up in my face with that...   
  
[Jak:] Are you ready?!?   
  
[Bank:] But halitosis, is all you're rockin' steady. You little fairy, smelling all your flowers. Nappy hairy chest, look it's Austin Powers!   
  
[Jak:] Yeah, baby!   
  
[Bank:] I hear ya tweetin' on them fag-pipes clod, but you said it best, there's No Place To Hide.   
  
[Jak:] What the fuck ya' sayin'? You're a pimp whateva', limp dick. Fred Durst needs to rehearse, needs to reverse what he's saying. Wannabe funk joke is what you're playin', rippin' up a bad counterfeit, fakin'! Plus your bills I'm paying, you can't eat that shit every day, Fred. Lay off the bacon.   
  
[Bank:] Say what, say what? You better watch your fuckin' mouth, Jon.   
  
[CHORUS:]  
  
[Jak:] So you hate me?  
  
[Bank:] and I hate you!  
  
[Jak:] You know what, you know what?  
  
[Both:] It's all in the family.   
  
[Jak:] I hate you!  
  
[Bank:] and you hate me!  
  
[Jak:] You know what, you know what?  
  
[Both:] It's all in the family.   
  
[Jak:] Look at you fool, I'm gonna fuck you up twice,   
  
throwin' rhymes at me like, oh shit, Vanilla Ice.   
  
Ya better run, run while ya can, you'll never fuck me up, Bisc Limpkit.   
  
At least I got a phat, original band.   
  
[Bank:] Who's hot, who's not?   
  
[Jak:] You.   
  
[Bank:] You best step back, Korn on the cob, you need a new job.   
  
Time to take them mic skills back to the dentist, and buy yourself a new grill.   
  
[Jak:] Fuck you.   
  
[Bank:] You pumpkin pie, I'll jack-off in your eye.   
  
Climbing shoots and ladders, while your ego shatters.But you just can't get away.   
  
[Jak:] Get a gay?   
  
[Bank:] 'Cuz it's doomsday kid, it's doomsday.   
  
[CHORUS]  
  
[Bank:] You call yourself a singer?   
  
[Jak:] Yep.   
  
[Bank:] You're more like Jerry Springer.   
  
[Jak:] Oh cool!   
  
[Bank:] Your favorite band is winger,   
  
[Jak:] Winger?   
  
[Bank:] and all you eat is Zingers.   
  
You're like a Fruity Pebble, your favorite flag is rebel.   
  
[Jak:] Yeeeeeehaaaaaa!!   
  
[Bank:] It's just too bad that you're a fag, and on a lower level.   
  
[Jak:] So you're from Jacksonville, kickin' it like Buffalo Bill.   
  
Gettin' butt-fucked by your uncle Chuck,   
  
while your sister's on her knees waitin' for your fuckin' nut.   
  
[Bank:] Wait, where'd ya get that little dance?   
  
[Jak:] Over here.   
  
[Bank:] Like them idiots in Waco,   
  
you're burning up in Bako where your father had your mother,   
  
your mother had your brother, it's just too bad your father's mad,   
  
your mother's now your lover.   
  
[Jak:] Come on hillbilly, can your horse do a fuckin' wheelie?   
  
You love it down south, and boy, you sure do got a purdy mouth.   
  
[CHORUS]  
  
[Jak:] and I love you!   
  
[Bank:] and I want you!   
  
[Jak:] and I'll suck you!   
  
[Bank:] and I'll fuck you!   
  
[Jak:] and I'll butt-fuck you!   
  
[Bank:] and I'll eat you!   
  
[Jak:] and I lick your little dick motherfucker.   
  
[Bank:] Say what? Say... what?**"  
  
When they finished the crowd cheered and finally started to leave, wiped out from the constant press of bodies and the moshing. When almost everyone was gone the RB approached the stage from their place in the shadows. "Bravo ladies, bravo." Sesshoumaru stated monotonously as always. Shale gave a bow. "Glad that you enjoyed. Always happy to be of service to my liege." You could here the sarcasm dripping from every word as she spoke. Sesshoumaru smirked. "Touche." The entire group known as Vorn Silme was now on the stage, looking down at the members of the RB. The RB finally got sick of it and joined them backstage. "You guys mind waiting until we've gotten everything loaded? It takes a while to do it and we don't want to have the instruments out any longer than they need to be." Rin stated matter-of-factly. Miroku nodded before anyone could say anything and the girls and guys of Vorn Silme disappeared, gathering their things, taking down the lights, putting instruments away. The security helped, and after an hour or so they were finished. During all the commotion it seemed that everyone in the RB had managed to corner a particular girl.  
  
"Sango. Might I say that you looked exquisite this evening?" Sango rolled her eyes at Miroku as she put her drums away. "Either shut up and go away or shut up and help me Houshi-kun."Miroku blinked and then smiled. "I didn't know we were on that friendly of terms, my dear Sango." Sango growled and glared at him. "Just help me load these things." Miroku nodded and slowly helped Sango with her drums. Meanwhile....  
  
"What do you want Inuyasha?" Kagome spat out as she worked at getting the mics turned off and put away. "Can't a guy just compliment someone on their performance? Damn, you really don't know how to take a compliment." Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, help or get this thing shoved up your ass." Inuyasha blinked and started to help Kagome with the mics. "Well you just make everything short and to the point now don't you." Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. "Your point being what, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha blinked. "Ummm...." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Don't have one. Then stop talking."  
  
"GOD DAMMIT!!!!!! KOUGA EITHER GET AWAY FROM ME OR DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!!" Ayame's yells could be heard within a five mile radius of the old drive-in as she screamed at Kouga. He had knocked her keyboard to the ground thrice now. She was pissed. "I'm sorry Ayame. It just happens." Ayame's eyebrow ticked. "Because you are such a fucking clutz!!" She said angrily. "Stand right there and don't move. If you do I cannot be held responsible for my actions. In other words, you move and you are going to be castrated." Kouga gulped and stayed rooted to the spot.   
  
Sesshoumaru wandered off to the secluded area Shale was in. She was trying to unhook the lights and it didn't seem to be working. She was quietly cursing when Sesshoumaru kneeled next to her and took the electric wiring from her. "Having problems?" Shale just smirked. "And if I am?" Sesshoumaru shrugged. "Then I'll try." Minutes later he was still attempting to undo the lights. Shale smiled and took the wiring back from him. With a simple tug the thing came undone. "Thanks. You loosened it up for me." Sesshoumaru gaped at her before remembering who he was talking to and put his emotionless mask back on. Shale frowned a little. "You know, you look better when you show your emotions." Sesshoumaru blinked, feeling the confused look form on his face. Shale laughed abruptly. "That's what I mean. You're showing your emotions finally, and it looks good on you." Sesshoumaru still felt confused as he closed off his emotions. "Damn, and you were really opening up. Ok, that's the last of it. Let's jet. I'll explain once we reach the house." Sesshoumaru nodded and followed Shale to the parking area, the RB going to their cars, Shale and the rest going to the vans and trucks used to haul their stuff.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone of RB was nestled into the cushy couches of the living room at Vorn Silme's shared home. Shale, Kagome, Kikyou, Rin, Ayame, and Sango came in minutes later, the band members in pjs and there makeup scrubbed off, Kikyou still in her baby blue outfit. Shippou and Kohaku appeared from the kitchen with trays of food and pop. They set them down on the coffee table, grabbing one for themselves. "Alright.....I guess it's time to explain." There were a few nods, some food and drink grabbing, and finally Kagome started. "You see, Shale, Kikyou, and I are all exactly the same age. As it turns out, Shale's parents weren't married until we were one. And as it also turns out, we're half related. Kikyou's and mine parents hadn't been married at the time either, but yet all three of us were conceived. They'd been planning to marry, so it wasn't a problem, but Shale's mom did have a problem. Then she met Shale's adoptive dad, you could say, and explained her pregnancy to him. They fell in love and were married when we were one." Kikyou just rolled her eyes while Shale and Kagome stood there looking at the ever interesting floor.  
  
Sesshoumaru wondered silently where they'd gotten the courage to say all this, and for once regretted trying to pry into their life, yet he brushed the guilt off quickly. It seemed as if everyone in the RB was having a slightly rough time handling the news. Finally the silence had to be broken, so who better than Kikyou. "As you can see, Shale is simply a misfit. She doesn't belong to anyone really since she was conceived without her mother and my father wanting her." Kikyou smiled evilly at her words but Shale clenched her fists. "You fucking bitch. YOU MOTHER FUCKING BITCH!!!! YOU'VE BEEN PLAYING AT THIS JUST TO GET BACK AT ME!!" Shale screamed at Kikyou and then, without warning, she punched Kikyou in the jaw and then in the gut.  
  
Kikyou fell to the floor clutching her stomach. Everyone looked at Shale in surprise, and when she had seen what she'd done, Shale ran.  
  
A/N  
  
YAY!!! I finished the big concert, got the secret out, worked on relationships, and even left you with a sorta cliff hanger. Bet you're wondering why Shale ran, eh. You'll find out if I get REVIEWS!!!!  
  
Ja ne  
  
Shadow Daughter 


	4. Running

Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A/N~ I've had reviews from people wanting to know who Shale is. Shale is my own character, an OOC. I forewarned everyone of this, I think. Anyway. If you don't like the fact that Shale is the main character then I'm sorry.   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
'Why did I have to get so angry? Why? Everything was going fine until tonight. Why did I have to lose it?' These thoughts ran through Shale's mind as she tried to get as far from her home as possible. She heard people following her, calling her name, but she outran them all. She ran and ran, not knowing where she was going, just wanting to get away. She could still here someone chasing her, and pushed herself to keep running, to get away from them. She turned a corner into an alley and stopped dead, a brick wall in her path. Seconds later someone was panting right behind her. She turned slowly and her eyes widened in shock at who she saw. Sesshoumaru stood there, breathing a little harder than usual.  
  
"Why did you follow me?" Sesshoumaru sighed. "Why did you run?" Shale looked at him for a moment, looked to the ground, and then back at him, fresh tears in her eyes. "You wouldn't understand. You're too caught up in yourself. That's what this was all about you know. You simply wanted to gain the upper hand so you could get my friends and I to be good little children and bow down to you." Tears were making salty streams down her face as she spoke and before Sesshoumaru could respond she pushed past him and walked off down the street towards a small park.   
  
Sesshoumaru stood staring at the spot Shale had been at. He had come after her out of pure concern, nothing more, yet his past acts had distorted Shale's vision of him and now she wouldn't believe a word he said. He felt a dull ache in his chest slowly begin as he turned slowly and watched her disappear into a park. He took a deep breath and went after her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome sighed again as she sat on the roof of the porch. Shale had punched Kikyou, and then she'd ran. Kagome knew what would happen and she felt bad for Shale. She was an accident. A child never meant to be born, but after Shale's mother had gotten married they pretended differently. Of late, though, her parents had slowly started to favor Kikyou over Shale, and their fathers had started to punish Shale for doing things that Kikyou blamed on her. Nothing anyone could stay would stop it, and it had left Shale in the dark, never to feel actual love. Kagome twisted a little when the window opened and almost gasped when Inuyasha crawled out and closed the window behind him.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome? Why did Shale run after she punched Kikyou?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha for a moment then sighed. "Inuyasha, it is hard to explain, and I don't know if I can trust you." She looked to the sky as she spoke, her knees drawn up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them. "It seems as though fate wants us to work together on this though." Inuyasha blinked at Kagome's words but nodded and followed her gaze to Polaris, the north star. "You see, Shale's real dad is my dad. He and Shale's mom had a one night stand and Shale was conceived without knowing it. My dad was going to be married in a few days, and my mom became pregnant with Kikyou and me on their honeymoon night. Shale was born a few days before Kikyou and me, but by that time Shale's mom had met someone. They were married right after Shale's first birthday and we were all brought up to believe that nothing had happened. Then a few years back our parents told Kikyou, Shale, and me what had happened. My dad was so harsh when he spoke, saying Shale was a mistake. Her mom told her it was nonsense at first, but over the past few years our parents turned away from her. The Kitsune family, the Ookami family, and the Yamito family were much nicer to Shale, but she still wasn't their daughter. Shale has felt kind of alone, and her father and my father warned her that if she ever caused Kikyou bodily harm after the first time that they'd send her to an orphanage."  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome for a minute. "So you mean...." Kagome nodded and turned to Inuyasha, her eyes showing her sadness. "Shale needs out of this place. The others try and help, and they get Shale stuff, but they don't have any real say." Inuyasha nodded and sighed. "I think that Sesshoumaru should know all this." Kagome blinked but sighed. "I suppose."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango had explained much the same thing to Miroku as they sat in the backyard. "Miroku, tell me one thing. Why does the RB feel they have to be worshiped by every body?" Miroku shrugged. "None of us really know. It's just something we strived for so much that it became a way of life." Sango nodded and stood up. "I see. Well tell that leader of yours that if he wants to win us over he'll actually get to know us and befriend us, not just try and make us obey his every command."  
  
She started to walk away and Miroku followed her with his eyes. "Sango. Even if Sesshoumaru hasn't been trying, I have." Sango spun and faced Miroku, eyes wide. She shook herself mentally and continued to walk away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ayame and Kouga simply sat in silence in the living room with Kikyou, Naraku, Rin, Kohaku, and Shippou. The two were watching Kikyou and Naraku in disgust as Naraku played 'doctor.' Ayame finally growled at them. "Would you two get a fucking room? We don't want to watch that." The two lovebirds looked up and Kikyou stood up slowly, feigning pain. "Oh but Ayame, it hurts so bad. I think Shale damaged something." Ayame growled again. "Your acting may win over Shale's and your parents but it doesn't win mine or Sango's or Shippou and Kohaku's. Get out of this room before *I* punch you." Kikyou looked scared for a moment before she led Naraku up the stairs. "Stupid bitch." Ayame muttered as they left. Kouga looked at her from the corner of his eyes.   
  
"Ayame? What's going on?" Ayame sighed. She explained to Kouga everything that had been explained to other people, about Shale's predicament. Rin, Kohaku, and Shippou helped here and there, making mention of things Ayame forgot. Finally Ayame picked up a cordless phone and a phonebook. "I think it's time we call someone." She stated, finding a name in the phone book and dialing the number. "Moshi moshi." A voice on the other end of the line answered. "Amaya? It's Ayame."   
  
"Ayame!! What's up?" Ayame sighed. "It's getting bad. Shale punched Kikyou." There was hiss from the other end of the phone. "Shit. Is Shale still there?"   
  
"No. She ran after she saw what she did. We tried to go after her but that girl is fast." There was movement from the other end of the line and then, "Ok.....So my cousin is somewhere in Tokyo, on foot, and is anyone with her?" Ayame thought for a second. "Yeah. Sesshoumaru Youkai was the only one who continued after her. He's tall with long silver hair and amber eyes." More movement. "Alright. I'll be over in a minute." Ayame said goodbye and hung up. "Amaya is coming."   
  
Rin smiled. "It's been a while since I've seen her." Ayame nodded. "Yeah. She has been out of the country for a while." Shippou looked a little confused along with Kohaku and Kouga. Kouga glanced at his watch and sighed. "It's going to be a long night." Ayame faced him with a sigh. "Yeah it is. I have no idea as to how we're going to get Shale out of this." Kouga nodded. "This must be hard on her especially."   
  
"It is. But hopefully since she's getting ready to be eighteen they'll let her off." Wishful thoughts in mind Ayame picked up a magazine and started reading.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amaya rushed to her cousins house. She showed up in her car and smiled at the sight of Kagome sitting on the roof over the porch talking to a silver haired person. She thought of Sesshoumaru's description and raised a brow, but simply shook it off and went inside. "Ayame. Are there perhaps two people in this town who have silver hair?" Ayame looked up from her reading and smiled. She stood and nodded. "Yeah. Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru's younger brother." Amaya nodded. "Alright, so where do we start looking?" Ayame sighed. "As far as I know Shale was heading deeper into 'The District.'" Amaya groaned. "Oh Kami. Not that place. As long as she doesn't go into the park, though, I think she'll be fine." Ayame nodded. "So what are we going to do exactly?" Amaya shrugged. "I'm going to look for her in the car. If anyone wants to come with, speak now or forever hold your peace."   
  
Shippou stood up quickly. "Let's go then. I'm Shippou incase you didn't know." Amaya smiled and turned towards the door when Kikyou came down the stairs, Naraku trailing after. "WHAT THE HELL!!" She screeched when she saw Amaya. "Nice to see you too cuz. I hear that Shale punched you in both the jaw and the stomach." Kikyou nodded, eyes brightening at the aspect of telling her side of the story. "Good. You probably deserved it." Amaya stalked to the door and threw it open, Shippou trailing her cautiously.   
  
"Well if it wasn't the biggest bitch aside from Shale." Kikyou hissed at Amaya's back. Amaya flipped her off over her shoulder and then shouted back. "Not literally. I'm not like that!" There was laughter from the roof and from the gate to the backyard as Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku watched from their vantage points. Kikyou huffed and stomped off to the kitchen while Naraku tried to keep from laughing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru looked around the park. It was darker within its limits. He walked along the path, finding it safer than running. He stumbled along, ears alert and eyes sharp. There was rustling in the branches of trees around him, but he pretended to simply be imagining it. He continued walking until he came to a split in the path. He sighed, looking down one, then the other. One of the paths seemed to be taken regularly, as trampled looking as it was. The other was more overgrown, grass tall enough to brush his knees in some spots. He looked closely at the second path and smirked. There were footprints embedded into the grass. He walked through the grass, flattening every bit he stepped on.   
  
There were more and more rustles in the trees, and Sesshoumaru slowly felt a cold chill climb up his spine. He simply pretended not to notice and continued on. Finally the path ended at a small pond somewhere in the park. He glanced around and saw a bench, with someone sitting on it. He walked up behind Shale and touched her shoulder lightly. "Why are you still following me Sesshoumaru? Why do you care?" She stood, shaking his hand off. She started to walk away but Sesshoumaru caught her. "Because people are worried about you." Shale laughed, but it wasn't a happy laugh. It was a coarse, hopeless laugh. Sesshoumaru sighed. "Believe what you will, but it's the truth." Shale rolled her eyes as a few silent tears rolled down her cheeks. She was glad that Sesshoumaru couldn't see her face. "Look. You just wouldn't understand. Leave me alone." With that she pulled away from him and walked off around the pond. The small increase in the rustling leaves was Sesshoumaru's one indication of trouble. "SHALE!! DUCK!!" She dropped to her knees just as a couple of daggers whizzed by. "Holy shit!!" She said more to herself than anyone else.   
  
A/N  
  
End of the chapter. I know I know....It's short and it's a cliffie. But hey, I finally updated....Don't hurt me!! *hides and speaks in a small voice* I'll try and update soon. Review onegai!!!  
  
Ja ne  
  
Shadow Daughter 


	5. Closer

Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A/N~~OK everyone....believe it or not I am alive....I have been swamped with so much school work, etc. that I have not really had the time I want to write. Part of it is my fault for becoming such an Internet addict that even it has taken priority over my writing...Very bad thing that. Well, I made myself get offline so I could concentrate and write this chapter, so please don't continue to be pissed with me.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes were just as wide as Shale's as she slowly got to her feet. "Well that was interesting, but let's not do it again." She said sarcastically, looking around as she did. "We need to get out of here." Sesshoumaru said taking a step toward her. "NO!! I won't go back there. I know what'll happen so I'm not going to wait for them to sentence me. I'll go find someplace." Sesshoumaru growled. "I'm sure we can work something out with your parents. Be the adult here." Shale growled in return. "You don't know my parents. Ask anyone, including Kikyou, about them and you'll get the same answer every time. They don't really care about me anymore. They care about Kikyou, they care about the other girls. They care about the guys, but I'm the mistake. I'm the child who wasn't supposed to be born. Therefore I'm being punished." Sesshoumaru's eyes had softened some and he moved to Shale again, catching her in a warm embrace. "No one is ever a mistake. Everyone is born for a reason, including you."  
  
Shale tore out of his grip. "What would you know about it? You're nothing but a two-faced, preppie, rich kid who will never know what it's like on my side of the tracks." With that she turned on her heel and ran off again. Sesshoumaru sighed getting really tired of chasing her down and almost killing himself in the process. He had to get her to believe he cared about her, even though it was going to be hard to do thanks to his previous actions. He stopped his train of thoughts for a moment. 'Care about her? Me....care about someone? I think I'm losing it.'   
  
*~+*+~*  
  
Amaya parked the car in front of a small, untended park. Shippou looked around slightly wide-eyed, remembering running through here when he was younger and nearly getting killed. "So...We've covered most of 'the District' excluding the park. I think she's in there, along with Sesshoumaru." Amaya said, looking around with slightly narrowed eyes. Shippou walked towards the park and sighed. "Well...let's go. I've been through this park enough to remember my way around." Amaya's eyes widened slightly and she nodded. "Alright....but we have to be out in under a half an hour." Shippou nodded and wandered into the park, Amaya tagging along behind him nervously. He reached the same fork that Sesshoumaru had reached and looked down both for a minute. Then he took off towards Shale and Sesshoumaru, though the two had already run off by then.   
  
He skidded to a halt where they had been and sighed. "And we lose the trail, somewhat, again." The rustling in the trees began again, and Shippou turned quickly, catching the knife flying towards him. "Back off Manten." He said cooly. The bald wonder leapt down from the trees, eyes flashing. "Well, well, well, looks like your back to the gang Kitsune." Shippou growled and flung the knife back at Manten. "Never again. I'm looking for Shale and a guy who's with her." Manten sighed and pointed them on down the path. "I would help you more, but we're still on different sides now. Hiten is leaving the gang to me for now...I can't let him down."   
  
Amaya shivered a little and followed Shippou as he walked away from Manten quickly, not even glancing back. He slowed a little later and sighed. "Sorry you had to see the ninth wonder of the world...He and I go way back." Amaya nodded. "Who cares? We need to find Shale." Shippou nodded and they continued ahead, looking around silently.  
  
*~+*+~*  
  
Miroku tossed the crumpled piece of paper up into the air and caught it as it descended, repeating the step over and over. Kouga and Inuyasha looked at him in annoyance and Kouga finally grabbed the paper wad from him. "Enough."   
  
Ayame waltzed by, clenching and unclenching her fists. Inuyasha stood and went to stop her but she punched him and then threw him into the wall before even she'd realized she'd done it. "Oh....Sorry Inuyasha....I was kind of caught up in my thoughts." She rubbed the back of her head slightly as Inuyasha twitched in pain o the floor.   
  
Kagome walked up to the girl and handed her a glass of tea. "Drink it. You're even more wired than me." She flipped on the radio and flopped onto the open couch. Miroku stood and paced some. He looked out to the front porch and saw Sango. With a small smile he went outside, while Ayame and Kagome rolled their eyes. Kouga mentally counted. '3.....2.....1....'  
  
"HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!" Came a scream from the front porch. Miroku was shortly laying on his face in the hall. Sango walked in angrily and slammed the door, kicking him in the stomach a couple of times. "I thought you were better than that!!" She yelled and then huffed. Ayame handed Sango the glass of tea without a word. "Calm down." Was all she said before darting up the stairs. She came down minutes later with slightly widened eyes and a big grin on her face. "Kikyou and Naraku are having a little 'too' much fun." Kagome snorted and Sango rolled her eyes. "Go figure."  
  
Rin and Kohaku appeared from the kitchen, plates of food in hand and drinks in the other. "The rents are headed home." Rin said quietly as she started up the stairs. Ayame caught her by the shoulder. "I wouldn't go up there." Kohaku stopped walking quickly and turned around, going into the living room. Rin joined him shortly. "Now we wait for the sentence." Kagome muttered as she watched headlights pull into the driveway.  
  
A/N Yes that's all there is to the chapter....I am writing the next chapter already though, so dun worry, It's a double update to recompense!! 


	6. The Chase's End

Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N Chapter six.......wow!! LoL...well here it is...I'm trying to recompense for taking so long to update! *cringes* Well here it is...  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kikyou and Naraku appeared completely cleaned up, just before everyone's parents entered the house. Kagome, Rin, and Kikyou's parents were the first to enter, followed by Shale's, and then Ayame's and Sango's, and then Kohaku and Shippou's. The first thing Mrs. Higurashi said was, "Who are all the guys?" Kagome ran through quick introductions and then Kikyou butted in. "Shale hit me again!!" All movement stopped.   
  
"What did you say?" Asked Mr. Higurashi and Mr. Mitsuhara asked almost in sync. Kikyou sniffled and feigned pain. "She punched me in the jaw and then in the stomach." There was an all out screaming contest that ensued. Everyone except Kikyou, Naraku, Kikyou's parents, and the Mitsuhara's began saying she probably deserved it or that she should get over it, while the aforementioned ones tried to play it off as Kikyou being the victim. Finally it quieted enough that Mr. Mitsuhara could speak. "Shale is leaving." With that he went to his bedroom. Kagome screamed and shoved her way through everyone, running from the house. Inuyasha didn't hesitate as he followed her. Sango on the other hand, sunk to her knees and wept into her hands while Miroku tried to comfort her, and he was being sincere this time. Ayame, had punched a hole in the wall and was crying silently, as Kouga wrapped his arms around her. Rin and Kohaku were holding each other, crying.   
  
Kikyou and Naraku were completely different. Kikyou was grinning triumphantly, doing a small victory dance.  
  
*~+*+~*  
  
Sesshoumaru finally caught Shale, having made it through the park to the edge of a hill, that was amazingly bare and grassy. He ended up tackling her and rolling with her to a stop at the bottom of the hill. "Why Sesshoumaru?" She asked, tears slowly trailing along her cheeks. Sesshoumaru felt surprised for a few moments and sighed. "You act so tough at school and around people, no one has seen how weak you really are. I....I wanted to be there to help you heal that weakness." He hugged her and she closed her eyes for a moment, when suddenly he was being shoved off of her. "I can't stand it. You are such a liar. Trying to bed me now, like some toy. Just go away. Let me live in peace!!"   
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed her before she could run again. "I'M NOT TRYING TO FUCK YOU!!" He yelled, surprising himself. "Just...trying to...befriend you."  
  
*~+*+~*  
  
Shippou made it to the grassy hill with Amaya right behind him. "There they are." She said, pointing down at Shale and Sesshoumaru. "What are they doing?" She asked as she noticed they were awfully close. Shippou snickered. "Kissing, what else?" He slid down to them silently and tapped Sesshoumaru on the shoulder. He pulled away from Shale and she sat up, blushing. "Uh....Hi....Shippou.....AMAYA!!!" She shrieked and lunged at her cousin. Amaya smiled and hugged her. "Hi Shale." Shippou snickered again. "So how'd you get her to fall for you?" He asked Sesshoumaru, who shrugged. "We just started kissing....It felt...right."  
  
Shippou nodded and shrugged. "Come on everyone. Let's go home...Shale, you'll have to face 'em sometime." Shale was suddenly being dragged to and thrown in to a car and she huffed, but leaned against Sesshoumaru without realizing it. "Fine."  
  
*~+*+~*  
  
Everyone was gathered in the living room, Shale the center of everyone's attention. Mr. Mitsuhara slammed a hand down on the table and growled. "We warned you, and now you get to leave us." He smirked. "So pack your things. You're gone." Shale stood and smiled. "I've been waiting to do this for a long time." She said to her adoptive father. Then she suddenly hit him as hard as she could. "Chew on that if you have any teeth left." Suddenly everyone from Vorn Silme joined her and took their turns beating the shit out of Mr. Mitsuhara. "DEAL WITH THAT!!!" Kagome yelled at him.  
  
It seemed as though the cars were packed as everyone from Vorn Silme and the RB, excluding Naraku, left. As it turned out, the night had proved to be a strong growing point, as the RB and Vorn Silme became closer.   
  
A/N Alright people...I know two short chapters don't compensate but I am tired and I have a ton of school work to do, but Christmas break is coming up and I'll have time to write...thank kami!!R&R please!!  
  
Ja ne  
  
Shadow Daughter. 


	7. Singing for 'Them'

Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, nor any of the songs in this chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N Well I had a spurt of inspiration so here's the next chapter!  
  
#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#%#$%#%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#%$#%$  
  
Shale ended up staying at the Youkai's, as did everyone else in the group, including Amaya. She sat on a couch when inspiration struck and she scrambled to find her songbook and a pen. Within minutes she was scribbling away, stopping to go over it in her head for a moment and then continuing to write. Kagome peered over Shale's shoulder and gasped. "New song!!!! It's been a while!!!" Shale looked up at her and nodded. "Had a spurt of inspiration." Kagome nodded and waltzed off, probably to tell everyone else.   
  
Hours later Shale handed her products to Shippou and Kohaku and Rin, who read through, made some changes, and passed them on to more members of the band. In the end the songs were great, and conveyed a lot of people's feelings at the moment. "Come on...Let's go get our stuff and practice it!!" Sango said already outside. It took a while but in the end the band managed to get all their instruments and were able to practice...with a small audience. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga were shooting pool in the basement as the group set up and only stopped to listen to the songs. Shale took a deep breath as Shippou handed everyone their music sheets. What surprised her before she started though, was that Kohaku taped it all and was going to make a video.  
  
"**in the land of dirt and plaster  
  
lies an army of a thousand nowhere kids  
  
losing ground and falling faster  
  
into a life that no one should have to live  
  
we are the people that you hate  
  
we are the bastards that you created (the fucking bastards that you created)  
  
a generation with no place  
  
a generation of all your sons and daughters  
  
behind the fake family image  
  
behind the smile of a thousand moms and dads  
  
inside the cage that we've been given  
  
i see an image of the future that we don't have  
  
we are the people that you hate  
  
we are the bastards that you created (the fucking bastards that you created)  
  
a generation with no place  
  
a generation of all your sons and daughters  
  
and what did you expect ... a perfect child  
  
raised by tv sets ... abandoned every mile  
  
we never get respect ... never a fair trial  
  
no one gives a shit ... as long as we smile  
  
we are the people that you hatewe are the bastards that you created (the fucking bastards that you created)  
  
a generation with no place  
  
a generation of all your sons and daughters**"  
  
Applause came from the four leaning against the pool tables, but it went unnoticed by the girls.  
  
"**Can't keep me down   
  
Can't keep me down, down   
  
Can't keep me down   
  
I said you can't keep me down   
  
You know you can't keep me down   
  
I said you can't keep me down   
  
Hey, hey, man! What's your problem?   
  
I see you tryin' to hurt me bad   
  
Don't know what you're up against   
  
Maybe you should reconsider   
  
Come up with another plan   
  
Cuz you know I'm not that kinda girl   
  
That'll lay there and let you come first   
  
You can push me out the window   
  
I'll just get back up   
  
You can run over me with your 18 wheeler truck   
  
And I won't give a fuck   
  
You can hang me like a slave   
  
I'll go underground   
  
You can run over me with your 18 wheeler but   
  
You can't keep me down, down, down, down   
  
Can't keep me down, down   
  
Can't keep me down, down, down   
  
Can't keep me down, down   
  
Hey, hey, girl! Are you ready for today?   
  
You got your shield and sword?   
  
Cuz its time to play the games   
  
You are beautiful   
  
Even though your not for sure   
  
Don't let him pull you by the scar   
  
You're gonna get your feelings hurt   
  
You can push me out the window   
  
I'll just get back up   
  
You can run over me with your 18 wheeler truck   
  
And I won't give a fuck You can hang me like a slave   
  
I'll go underground   
  
You can run over me with your 18 wheeler but   
  
You can't keep me down, down, down, down   
  
You can push me out the window   
  
I'll just get back up   
  
You can run over me with your 18 wheeler truck   
  
And I won't give a fuck   
  
You can hang me like a slave   
  
I'll go underground   
  
You can run over me with your 18 wheeler but   
  
You can't keep me down, down, down, down   
  
Everywhere that I go   
  
There's someone waitin' to chain me   
  
Everything that I say   
  
There's someone tryin' to short-change me   
  
I am only this way   
  
Because of what you have made me   
  
And I'm not gonna break!   
  
You can push me out the window   
  
I'll just get back up   
  
You can run over me with your 18 wheeler truck   
  
And I won't give a fuck   
  
You can hang me like a slave   
  
I'll go underground   
  
You can run over me with your 18 wheeler but   
  
You can't keep me down, down, down, down**"  
  
More applause, but the songs continued, Shale not wanting to stop. No one wanted to stop, because they're minds were being freed from thought as they played or listened to the music.  
  
"**Bat your eyes girl, be otherworldly,  
  
count your blessings, seduce a stranger.  
  
What's so wrong with being happy?  
  
Kudos to those who see through sickness.  
  
When she woke in the morning  
  
she knew that her life had passed her by.  
  
And she called out a warning,  
  
'Don't ever let life pass you by.'  
  
I suggest we learn to love each-other before it's made illegal.  
  
When will we learn? When will we change?Just in time to see it all fall down.  
  
Those left standing... will make millions...   
  
writing books on the way it should have been.  
  
When she woke in the morning  
  
she knew that her life had passed her by.  
  
And she called out a warning,  
  
'Don't ever let life pass you by.'  
  
Floating in this cosmic jacuzzi  
  
we are like frogs oblivious to the water starting to boil.  
  
No one flinches, we all float face down.  
  
When she woke in the morning  
  
she knew that her life had passed her by.  
  
And she called out a warning,  
  
'Don't ever let life pass you by.'**"  
  
"That's all I've written." Shale said when they'd finished the song. "Nowhere Kids, 18 Wheeler, and Warning." Sango said from her seat. "Those should be the titles." Rin nodded and slowly everyone agreed on the titles. "Sounds good to me." Kohaku said jotting them down.   
  
Slowly everyone went to their own little space and Shale sighed. Sesshoumaru appeared, wrapping his arms around her. She jumped and pulled away, ending up on the floor in between the couch and the coffee table. "I thought your feelings might have changed since out last...moment..." Shale looked at him and shook her head. "How do I know you're not going to use me? How Sesshoumaru? We might be something close to friends now, but as far as I'm concerned we aren't dating." Sesshoumaru growled and hopped over the couch she was sitting on and had fallen off of. "You might not claim me, but I claim you. I said it before, I'll say it again. I'm not trying to fuck you." Shale growled back. "Well too bad. I'm not your possession and I won't be claimed like one."  
  
Sesshoumaru yanked her to her feet and kissed her fiercely. "Fine...I'll make you want me." Shale shoved him away and backed up. "Dumbass. Just because you kissed me you think that I'm going to fall for you instantly. Take a breath or else I'll cut off that head of yours, and I'm not talking about the one on your shoulders." Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and he watched Shale as she backed out of the room with a dangerous fire lighting in them.  
  
Shale took a deep breath and slid into the room she was sleeping in that night. She locked the door and shivered. She definitely didn't like that look.  
  
*~+*+~*  
  
Kagome paced uncertainly, wondering what would happen when Rin and Kohaku showed everyone's parents the recording of the practice. A knock sounded on her door and she answered it impatiently. Inuyasha stood at the door, smiling a little. "What's up Kagome?" Kagome smiled and shoo her head. "Just thinking." Inuyasha nodded slightly. "Umm...I was wondering....about how close we got while Shale was running....and..."He reddened and Kagome smiled a little. "If you don't want me to tell anyone at school then don't worry. I wouldn't try to ruin your reputation."  
  
"No, no....Not that....just...." Something clicked in Kagome's head and she smiled with a genuine smile. "Are you trying to ask me something?" Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head then held up two tickets. "Will you go with me?" Kagome read the name on the tickets and squealed. "NO WAY!!! ROB ZOMBIE TICKETS!!!!" She tackled Inuyasha and hugged him to death. "I'd go with you no matter who we were seeing, but ROB ZOMBIE!!!!!" Inuyasha smiled, rolling over so that he could get up and pry Kagome off of him.   
  
*~+*+~*  
  
Sango and Miroku sat in the personal library the Youkai house had. Miroku had a red hand print on his cheek but he sighed and reached into his pocket, handing an envelope to Sango. "Would you care to go with me?" Sango looked up from the tickets with wide eyes and nodded. Suddenly she grabbed Miroku and kissed him on the cheek before running off, tickets in hand. He smiled and followed her.  
  
*~+*+~*  
  
Ayame was running circles around her room, trying to get her exercise without having to be seen. Kouga lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. "Ayame....Do you want to go to a Rob Zombie concert?" Ayame stopped halfway through a step and fell over. "Did you say Rob Zombie?" Kouga nodded. Ayame climbed onto the bed and peered into his eyes. "Are you absolutely certain you said Rob Zombie?" Kouga nodded again and Ayame smirked. She walked over to the radio and turned it to CD, then she turned the volume up and hit play. Rob Zombie pulsed through the speakers and knocked Kouga off the bed from surprise. "I'LL TAKE THAT AS A YES!!!" He yelled over the music. Ayame nodded with a big smile.  
  
*~+*+~*  
  
Shippou and Amaya smiled some at the music when Sesshoumaru approached them. "My father bought tickets to the Rob Zombie concert. Enough for everyone. Here are yours." With that he walked off, stuffing four other tickets into his pocket. Amaya looked at the ticket and then at Sesshoumaru and then at Shippou. He shrugged and they continued talking, not caring that they'd just had major tickets given to them.   
  
*~+*+~*  
  
Rin and Kohaku approached their home holding hands and walked in to find everyone's parents and Kikyou and Naraku gathered in the living room. "We want you to see this tape." Rin said without waiting for them to say anything. She pushed the video into the VCR and turned up the volume. The video was first of the concert from the night everything had gone wrong, and then the practice appeared, after a recording of Shale explaining why she'd written them. "I always felt unwanted, and I guess all this gave me some inspiration." Then the practice songs that had been taped played.   
  
Halfway through the final song Mr. Higurashi stopped it and looked at Rin and Kohaku angrily. "Go to your room Rin." Rin looked at him in anger and shook her head. "Hell. No. I'm going back to Sesshoumaru's." With that she stood and stalked away, Kohaku following quickly. Mr. Kitsune smiled some, noticing how his son's hand locked around Rin's. He turned his attention to everyone else and sighed. He had never realized how stupid Mr. Mitsuhara and Mr. Higurashi could be.   
  
A/N Still not a very long chapter but I updated two days after I had already updated...A first since my fic Tears and Smiles. Anyway....Review onegai...they'd help me write a little more...I've had severe writers block for a while. Ja ne  
  
Shadow Daughter  
  
Oh...Silver Sakura...u asked for a list of sites with good inu fics....  
  
www.iridescent-dreams.com i dont know if i spelt iridescent right...  
  
home.attbi.com/~wilburns1/leloi/inuyashapages  
  
www.geocities.com/lazulidreamer  
  
www.hazelwinds.com/destiny/Destinys_Gateway_Archive.htm  
  
accessinuyasha.com (the fics are ok...im mainly on there for the message boards)  
  
www.monarth.com/rymsie/inuyasha/frames.html  
  
members.fortunecity.com/winteryuu/main.html  
  
those are just off the top of my head, and these are suggestions to anybody, so please enjoy!! also a couple of forums everyone might want to join that are related to anime are:  
  
animetentou.proboards24.com  
  
jadedeyes.proboards20.com  
  
that's it for now...ja ne! 


	8. Waiting

Chapter 8 Disclaimer: Haven't I said it enough? Fine...I don't own Inuyasha or any of the songs in this chapter. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------- A/N I said I'd update over my holiday break, so here you go, a belated Christmas present. ===============================================================  
Sesshoumaru had passed out all the tickets, except for two, and those were his and Shale's. He sighed, leaning against the wall next to her door. That was why he was slightly surprised when it swung open and Shale herself tramped out, halfway awake, the other half of her still asleep. "Sesshoumaru, wazzat?" She asked looking at the tickets and trying to wake up at the same time. He smiled and pulled her towards him some. "Rob Zombie tickets...And one is yours." Her eyes widened. She was awake now. She snatched one of the tickets from him and ran into her room, returning a few seconds later fully dressed, hair brushed, and ticket stuffed in her pocket. "Did I ever mention that you can sometimes be really cool?" He smiled and the two walked down to the kitchen, both pretending that what had happened the night before didn't happen, though Sesshoumaru had a plan forming in his head.  
Kagome was sitting on one of the counters in the kitchen, watching Inuyasha dig through the cabinets after his precious ramen when she had hidden them inside the refrigerator. She giggled as Inuyasha let out a wail of horror and pain, having finished tearing through the last cabinet. "NOOO!!! IT CAN'T BE GONE!!" He slumped against the counter and glared at her cheerful expression. "What'd you do?" He growled, half playful, half serious. She winked and hopped down, walking to the fridge and opening the door to reveal ten big boxes holding all of his ramen. "RAMEN!!!!!!!!!" He yelled, diving at the boxes. She nearly died as he did, literally falling to the floor, eyes watering from laughing too hard. This is the scene Sesshoumaru and Shale entered the kitchen just in time to see. Both raised their eyebrows, looked at each other, shook their heads, and turned around, walking to a different room. ~+*+~  
Rin opened her eyes and squeaked, seeing Kohaku's face not even an inch away. She sat up and smiled at him, yawning and stretching her arms. Slowly putting her feet on the floor. Seconds later she was pulled backwards by a certain someone and pinned to the bed. He had a mischievous look in his eyes and Rin raised a brow when he suddenly began tickling her. She squealed and laughed and giggled as he did, trying to squirm away. The door opened on them and suddenly the flash of cameras filled the room, and then Shippou made a break for it. "SHIPPOU!!" Kohaku yelled, getting up and running after him. "GIVE ME THE DAMN CAMERA!! YOU LITTLE RODENT!!" Amaya entered Rin's room slowly and looked at Rin, who was sitting up laughing. "What was that all about?" Rin just shook her head laughing.  
She raised a brow at the laughing girl and turned around to see Shippou come flying into the room, darting into the bathroom and locking the door. Kohaku came in shortly after, hitting the door and growling. "You'll have to come out sometime." He said maliciously. "And when you do I'll be waiting..." He hit the door and turned back to face Rin and Amaya. "Oh...Didn't realize I had an audience..." Both girls began to laugh after he said this, shaking their heads and leaving the room. ~+*+~  
Sango glanced at the ceiling, hearing a lot of noise. She rolled her eyes and looked back to the book she'd been reading. Miroku popped in abruptly, laying a rose on the page she was reading. He smiled, sitting next to her as she picked up the rose and examined it. She looked at him and smiled before looking back to her book. He sighed and stood, going to the radio in the room and turning it on. Some classic rock songs came on and Miroku was about to change it when Sango placed a hand on his. "Leave it there. I like this song." She smiled again and walked back to her seat, beginning to pick up her book when the vocals started and she couldn't help but sing. He smiled and sat next to her, listening to her rich voice as she sang. When the song ended he applauded lightly and she blushed. "Baka." She muttered. He smiled, out of habit running a hand up her leg. She growled and slapped him abruptly. "HENTAI!!!" She yelled as the door busted open and Ayame marched in.  
"Did he feel you up again?" She asked looking at the swirly eyed Miroku. Sango simply nodded and started reading again while Kouga tailed Ayame into the room. He looked at Miroku and grinned, patting him on the cheek. "Hey Miroku, you gonna survive?" He picked him up and sighed. "Sango...Do you have to hit him so hard?" Suddenly Kouga was just as swirly eyed as Miroku, because Ayame had thrown a book at him and hit him in the back of the head. "Perfect aim." She muttered. ~+*+~  
Three days to the concert, and no one had gone home. No one had gone to school and no one had gone home, except for Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha of course. Luckily their parents called in saying family problems were afoot, and didn't let it slide. Shale stared out the window, watching the rain that had just started a few hours ago. She wanted to go outside and stand in it, but every time she'd tried someone had stopped her, saying that she'd get sick or some other bull shit. She suspected it was Sesshoumaru's doing, but she had a way around it. She was on the third floor, no balcony, but enough of a ledge on her window that she could stand on it, and the walls were made of some weird stone, so that there were a ton of foot and hand holds. She glanced at the door and opened the window, stepping out onto the ledge without fear. She then slowly began her descent to the ground, picking her way along.  
It almost startled her when she felt the wet grass beneath her feet, but as soon as she did she let go of the wall and spun, walking out into the rain. Thinking about being caught too easily in the front yard she moved to the back and almost gasped, having never seen it before. It was amazing, almost like something out of a fairytale. There were fountains and a small pond and trees all over the place, some with stone benches underneath them. There was a large back patio made of some red stone about two feet off the ground with two steps leading up to it on either side. There was a brick wall with a small in dent that you could sit on and look out onto the backyard from, and sitting in that indent was the devil himself, Sesshoumaru.  
She sighed walking out and sitting on the edge of one of the fountains, waiting for him to come to her, as she knew he would. And sure enough, in a few minutes silver hair swayed in front of her face as the rain continued to pour down. "Why are you out here?" She looked to him. "Because I love the rain, and I couldn't take being cooped up in that house while it was raining." He smiled and sat next to her, looking up at the sky. "Like me...I suppose you climbed out your window." She nodded, raising a brow. "How did you figure that out?"He smirked."Because that's the only way to get out of the house when it's raining. My father has something against the rain, so he doesn't like us to go out into it. Probably because that's how my mother died..."He said the last bit a little quieter, a little slower, as if the subject still pained him.  
"I'm...sorry if I brought up something painful." She mumbled. He just shook his head and smiled at her. "Sometimes it's better to remember, so that you can get over it,"he said quietly. She gazed at him for a moment, seeing past his cold exterior, and everything she thought she knew about him, and for once, she saw what it was like to be Sesshoumaru Youkai. It wasn't the peaches and cream life she'd thought it to be at times. He had his share of problems, and he hid them behind a cold and indifferent mask, while on the inside he was screaming. His mother had died, and his father had produced Inuyasha, six years old and the result of an affair. He had then married the woman he'd had an affair with, and Sesshoumaru was shunned by the both of them. He was lucky over the fact that Inuyasha hadn't particularly cared, but still, it hurt to see a father, who had been so loving and kind, suddenly ignore you, in favor of another. In his eyes, Shale saw his childhood. Nights spent crying into his pillow so as not to wake the younger child, days of pretending he didn't notice. But in the end, his heart had hardened somewhat. Yet there was a ray of hope when she had entered the picture. She had slowly, well, quickly broken into the shell and melted the ice.  
Shaking herself mentally Shale blinked and found Sesshoumaru was staring at her. "Are you ok?" She nodded slowly."I think so." He raised a brow. "You were staring at me for five minutes solid, without blinking." She just smiled and shrugged. "I don't know what to say...Shit....They found us." As both gazed towards the house a troop of servants approached under umbrellas with towels in hand. Sesshoumaru smiled. "Care for a run through the woods?" Shale returned the smile. "Let's go." And they ran off into the trees, the yells of the servants fading behind them, but one stayed after the longest. A squeaky and annoying old voice that Sesshoumaru groaned at when he heard it. "Jaken...."  
  
A/N Kinda short, but I swear I'll have the next chapter up soon, and I mean it this time, because I want to put the concert in next chapter, and I have great ideas for it I'm going to put into action...So two chapters within a week. Deal!! Review onegai!! Ja ne Shadow Daughter 


	9. Problems Abound

Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or any of the songs so blah on all of you damn lawyers.  
  
A/N Told you I'd update within a week didn't I, didn't I?!?! This is the chapter with the concert(not at its best I think) and another new line of problems.*sighs* And I'm sorry if I'm not getting everyone in to the full advantage, but hey, handling 12 characters you have to get together is tough...I keep thinking maybe I should have just had Sha, Sess, Kag, Inu, Miro, and San...Oh and Kik and Nar of course..But man...It is tough keeping them all straight and stuff..*sighs again*  
  
A group of ten teenagers stood around the Youkai household waiting impatiently for Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha to finish being lectured by their father so they could head to the site of the concert. "And one more thing. Don't you DARE let those women be hurt at that concert. You understand me,"rang through the house as Inutaisho finished lecturing his sons. A mumbled, "Yes otousan,"was the reply. A few hours later all twelve were standing in the entrance hall of a large building, looking at the merchandise being sold. When they walked into the main concert room people were hanging around in little groups, waiting for the show that would start in an hour or so. Most of the girls sat down, saving their energy for when the crowds got insane. Kagome called most of the guys to sit down also, since it'd be pretty sad if she ended up protecting Inuyasha when his energy was spent.   
  
An hour passed quickly, mostly small talk passing between them. The crowd began to get thicker and they stood, the lights beginning to dim except for those on the stage. The tech crew began the last setup of the night, and the crowd began to rumble, everyone talking, and then the yelling started, people wanting to see the band. An intro band came on stage, screaming their lyrics and getting everyone revved up. By the time the intro band had finished the group had split up some. Shale, Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Inuyasha, Ayame, and Kouga in one area, right next to the stage, Rin, Kohaku, Shippou, Amaya, Sango, and Miroku farther back, but still close and further to the side. The guys, excluding Shippou and Kohaku, had never been to one of these concerts, excluding Vorn Silme's, where they were far back in the safety of their cars. Now they were thrown into it, and most were staring slightly wide-eyed as the rest of the crowd, companions included, began to yell the lyrics, throwing their fists into the air, index and pinky fingers up. They stared even more as they started jumping, being pulled up whenever the crowd got too close.  
  
The real band came on, Rob Zombie in all his glory, and suddenly Sesshoumaru found he couldn't hear what the man was saying because the crowd was screaming too loud. There was pushing and shoving, the entire area turning into a giant moshpit. He vaguely remembered wanting to be in the center of one, and now there he was, and his only thought was that he needed to go to concerts more often. They were pushed towards the railing, where body surfers were being pulled down, unless they couldn't make it and were basically laying on people's heads. Shale and Kagome and Ayame seemed fine, pushing back as soon as they were pushed towards the rail. After a while though, the constant pushing and shoving was wearing on them, and their fight seemed to weaken. Before one of the three men could make a move to shelter them from the crowd though, others came, slamming their arms into place around them with space to breath, but there was obviously an ulterior motive as their hands began to wander. Inuyasha growled, leading Sesshoumaru and Kouga into flying punches, moving around the girls like magnets.   
  
Much the same was happening among the other group, that didn't have the railing as a brace. Shippou had his arms wrapped around Amaya, making sure that no one tried anything and holding the other bodies away from her. Sango was literally punching guys out left and right for groping her and Kohaku had pulled Rin out of the fray. Miroku watched Sango with admiration and clasped his arms around her. "I think they'll stay away if I'm here." He said just loud enough for her to hear. She smiled and replied smoothly with,"But that doesn't mean your hands will stay away, now does it?" Miroku raised his hands up in front of her in a sign of peace. "I swear I won't touch you in any perverted way less it be by accident until this concert is over." Sango smiled lightly. "I'm trusting you, hentai."  
  
Before the concert's end everyone ended up together, in the center, next to the stage. The air was stagnant and hot, people climbing on others shoulders to get out but more people just filling the empty space. Drunks were passing out here and there, not falling because of the press of bodies. Moshpits sprang up like daisies, people collapsing in them. There were screams from some as they lost friends in the crowd. Sesshoumaru pressed Shale to him, not wanting to let the same thing happen. It boiled down to a point where Shippou and Amaya had been body surfed out and Ayame and Kouga had kicked and cussed their way out, but still Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, and Shale stayed. It seemed as if hours had passed, as if they'd been on their feet for God knows how long, yet still they stayed in the crowd, shoving back, fighting their way out of moshpits that suddenly sprang out. On top of all this the security and some of the band members were spraying the crowd with hoses and flinging water from water bottles on them. Buckets of water were literally dumped on anyone who was close enough. Then it happened.  
  
The couples were torn apart as the biggest moshpit of the night sprung up on all sides. They let go of one another, punching, kicking, fighting out, and then they all realized they'd been split. Kagome, Sango, and Shale were at three different points while Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru stayed in the pit, looking for the girls. Sango felt someone grab her shoulder, and when she turned she opened her mouth to scream, but it was lost to the crowd as he shoved a cloth into her throat, yanking her into his arms and shoving his way out of the crowd. Kagome's hands were pinned behind her back, and a knife was held to her neck as she was told to stay quiet and make her way out of the crowd. Shale was simply knocked unconscious before she had any warning.   
  
It wasn't until the concert had ended and the crowds had cleared that the group discovered what had happened. In turn, it seemed that Amaya and Rin had never returned from the bathroom, and Ayame just disappeared. Worried faces and grimly set mouths sat waiting, staring at the still disappearing mob. It seemed as if they had no hope of finding out a thing that night, when a small letter was dropped into Kouga's hands. He opened it and read it quickly, handing it to Shippou, who read it and handed it to Miroku, and so on. When Sesshoumaru read it he growled and punched the wall harshly, nothing happening to his hand but the wall receiving a lovely indent. "Who the fuck would do something like this," he hissed out angrily, looking at all the people in the finally depleted mob suspiciously. "We have two days to wait before they will return them, eh....Two days....Come on guys, we'll work on this when we're in private."  
  
~+*+~  
  
Amaya glared at the man standing in front of her, biting at her gag and struggling against the binds. The man simply laughed, moving on to all her companions in turn. She sighed, knowing exactly why they'd all been taken and why they had two days to look forward to with these men. Old enemies and older alliances fallen to the dust had resurrected themselves and banded together against them. Nothing except the other six of their group could help them now.  
  
Much the same was running through Sango's head as she watched the man inspect each of them, kicking Shale and Ayame, who were unconscious. She closed her eyes tightly as his cold gaze swept over her and she didn't make a sound as he kicked her for good measure. How many times had she and the others told Souta to avoid these people? And how many times had he not listened and returned to his bed every time with a few more enemies than allies? It was all coming back to bite them in the ass now, and the only thing they could do about it was deal and roll with it.  
  
A/N Ok....I wanted this chapter to be longer...and if I had more time it would be....But 1) I have school tomorrow and I have other stuff I have to get done immediately after posting this, and 2) I need more sleep...I rode with my friends all night on a 10 to 12 hour trip back from a different state. Anyway, hope you like and I will TRY and update quicker...and make longer chapters....Review onegai! You have no idea how much reviews keep me going...And for anyone who is reading Silent Song...I know I haven't updated in a while but I have to rewrite an entire chapter, which was originally over 10 pages and now is only four...But I should have it up soon...I think...I hope*sweatdrop*....Ja ne!   
  
Shadow Daughter 


	10. Undefined Beginning of an End

Chapter 10  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

==================================================================  
  
A/N MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! Guess who resurrected herself from the grave of  
  
fanfiction.net?!?!?!?!?! That's right. I'm back. And here is the latest chapter!!!!!!!!!wonders  
  
how many people have even bothered to see if she updated

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heavy breathing filled the air. The six girls lay beaten and bloodied on the cold concrete  
  
floor of the makeshift torture chamber. As it was, only two were still conscious. Shale and  
  
Sango.  
  
"What's next on their itinerary for today...Day one," Shale asked, bored out of her  
  
skull. "Who knows," was Sango's just as bored reply. The two girls were laying side by side,  
  
staring at the ceiling, binds holding them.  
  
"I almost wish they'd come back and beat us some more so we'd have something to  
  
do." Coarse laughter ensued from outside the door as their 'guard' listened to what Shale said.  
  
"We can arrange for that your highness." He wheezed through the door, still laughing.  
  
"I'm sure you can," she replied coolly. Her fingers twitched, trying to get free of the  
  
god-be-damned ropes. "But I kind of want to keep my epidermis a little bit longer."More  
  
laughter.  
  
Sango closed her eyes for a moment or so, reopening them and staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Maybe if we sang for them or something," she whispered to herself, obviously not meaning to  
  
have spoken. "They were friends of Souta's at one time. Maybe they'll want to hear some good  
  
music..." She blinked as if realizing what she was doing and shook her head as best she could  
  
laying down. Shale considered what she'd said though, considered the possibility of an escape.  
  
"Perhaps it will work. It'll get us some fresh air and new faces, and we can scope out  
  
the area....Sort of." She rolled over onto her stomach and inched her way to Sango.  
  
"C'mon...You're the escape artist here. I'm not going to be able to hold a guitar for days if I  
  
don't get these things off,"she whispered, barely audible. Deft fingers worked at the knotted  
  
rope, untying it quickly and soundlessly. The binds on Sango's wrists soon followed suit and  
  
they quickly untied those around their ankles. "I ever mention I hate the people Souta  
  
associated with," Shale asked sarcastically, loud enough the guard could hear. There wasn't any  
  
laughter in return. Something was up.  
  
Sango stretched as she stood, helping Shale up. They glanced around the room and  
  
began to release the others. Footsteps made them stop, made them turn to face the door. A  
  
small gate slid open at the bottom of the door and three trays of food were slid in, quickly  
  
followed by two large pitchers of cool water and six cups. The others woke with the scent of  
  
food in the air, and soon all were crowded around the trays of food, grabbing whatever they  
  
could reach ravenously. Stomachs filled they began discussing their position, wondering what  
  
they could possibly do to escape.  
  
"I like the idea of giving them their own private concert. They may enjoy it a little too  
  
much, ne," was Amaya's response to Sango's plan. Nods from the others approved it.  
  
What slowly pieced itself together though, was the fact that either they were being  
  
watched by some camera, or their captors had thought they would untie themselves, explaining  
  
the food. "They're testing us...To see how strong we are. And how talented. That's the only  
  
explanation. Why else would they have given us our food that way," was what Rin had said  
  
after much thought.  
  
"She has a point. The room would be bugged in obscure places, and the microphones  
  
and cameras too tiny to be very noticeable," Kagome stated.  
  
"So let's do a small search. It won't hurt anything else if we do." The few words  
  
Ayame spoke spurred a movement around the room. Everything to check was checked, the  
  
cracks in the walls, the corners and the crevices. Everything.

-----------------------------

Sesshoumaru read the note once more and crumpled it again, flinging it across the  
  
room. It was of no importance to him now. None at all anymore. He rolled onto his stomach  
  
and stared at the red numbers of the alarm clock, telling him he still had another day's wait  
  
ahead of him. Midnight. Midnight of the first day and they could think of nothing. Nothing that  
  
could help them whatsoever. Damn the torture.  
  
Inuyasha had been in much the same state, having started off as furious and slowly  
  
wearing down to depressed and lost. Lost without Kagome around. It was cute, in an annoying  
  
romance movie sort of way. It seemed odd how quickly things had changed with those of Vorn  
  
Silme. How quickly after that secret had been revealed that the two groups began to merge into  
  
one. It was like some super conglomerate, running everything beneath them, but half of that  
  
conglomerate was beneath the other. In the sense of wealth that is. He thought back to his  
  
conversations with Shale, starting with their first that one time after he'd seen her the first day.  
  
The way everything had moved from a simmering feud to an all out war to a complete surrender  
  
on both parts. It was like a soap opera from Hades. Who knew how the end of it would be?  
  
Kami, he sure as hell didn't.  
  
All those fiery women and their friends. It was hard to decide who was more intriguing,  
  
but it seemed as though aspects of one would call to another. Sesshoumaru knew that it was  
  
going to be a long day, his ears picking up the sound of Kouga's faint snoring and Miroku's  
  
muttering. Inuyasha was pacing his room, the soft footsteps making the floor vibrate slightly.  
  
Kohaku and Shippou were sitting in the hallway outside his room, speaking in low voices. They  
  
knew he was up, and were waiting on him to allow them entrance. He rolled onto his back,  
  
focusing on listening to the two's conversation.  
  
"Do you think it's him, Shippou," Kohaku asked, his eyes having closed as he did,  
  
though Sesshoumaru wouldn't know this.  
  
"Which him are you talking about, Kohaku?"  
  
"_Him_....The only one worth fearing."  
  
"I don't think so...He wouldn't have done something like this. It isn't refined enough.  
  
Not for his tastes that is."  
  
"True. Still...Perhaps he figured we'd figure that."  
  
"Stop confusing yourself. All is going to come clear tomorrow, though I doubt these rich  
  
idiots will know what's going to really happen."  
  
"They're not going to give the girls back. We know that Shippou, and I honestly think  
  
we should tell the others. They aren't used to the street world. We are. We need to prepare  
  
them. Right?"  
  
"Yea...I suppose. But you know the best way to learn is to go through experience. The  
  
underground mafia around here is heavy. My guess is it's them, since they were the last group  
  
Souta pissed off before he was killed."  
  
"Ugh...Don't remind me."  
  
Sesshoumaru had, quite frankly, had enough of this. He rolled off his bed, landing on the  
  
floor with a light 'thud.' His noise had quieted the two in the hall, and when he threw his door  
  
open they'd moved to the other side so they wouldn't get hit. Amazing hearing they had, as if  
  
his heavy footsteps hadn't been enough to wake the dead. "Tell me what the fuck you want."  
  
Shippou smirked. He had the nerve to smirk. "We need to tell you about what we're  
  
going to face tomorrow, since Kohaku and I have some idea as to what those people are going  
  
to do."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked between the two. He shook his head. "It can wait til tomorrow.  
  
Sleep first."  
  
"If you go to sleep now, no one can guarantee you'll wake up in the morning. The guys  
  
who took our sisters are intelligent. They will try to keep the girls for as long as possible."  
  
"And that would not be good. For you, or for us,"Kohaku said softly.  
  
"So you're saying we need to go get Inuyasha, wake Miroku and Kouga, and let you  
  
twirps train us," Sesshoumaru snapped out.  
  
Kohaku simply nodded, while Shippou went to getting Inuyasha away from his pacing.  
  
The youth seemed to welcome it as he listened to Shippou talk. Sesshoumaru simply walked  
  
ahead of the rest to get Kouga and Miroku, grabbing the two by the throat and shaking them  
  
awake. "Training time. Get up boys."  
  
"Hrn? What time is it,"Kouga asked groggily. "'Cause if it's before eight I'm gonna  
  
slaughter someone."

---------------------------------------

The cameras and microphones had been found rather easily once the girls looked. It  
  
had gotten later and later, the devices had been destroyed, and still no one had come to inquire  
  
as to what may have happened. It was getting close to three in the morning, everyone had been  
  
dosing, her dreams her own, but the heavy footsteps pulled everyone awake. It was time to  
  
look into the face of one of their captors without their binds. Who knew how it would turn out?  
  
The man that stood in the door held a gun in his hand. Machine gun by the looks of it.  
  
The only real way to dodge an onslaught from that would be to drop the moment he began  
  
pulling the trigger. The gun itself would move up slightly with the power behind those bullets,  
  
and it was somewhat hard to move down once you'd gone up. He stepped into the room, shut  
  
the door behind him. He had no idea how big of a mistake he'd made. "Alright ladies...Let's  
  
play a game. Whoever makes me think you are worth leaving in the room like this will get  
  
something extra tonight."He apparently thought them to be too weak after all the beatings. Sadly  
  
for him, given enough time and a little food and water, the girls would be good as new. The time  
  
had been far longer than needed.  
  
A hand had gone for the hem of his pants as he had closed the door. That was his  
  
downfall. Amaya immediately walked towards him, hips swaying seductively. He grinned as he  
  
watched her, his intent obvious. It was enough to render him helpless as the rest approached,  
  
and soon he lay on the floor, unconscious.  
  
"Well. We can get out now."  
  
"Shut up Kagome...Shut up....You didn't get touched by him," Amaya said with a  
  
growl, kicking the man again. Shale grabbed her and hauled her to the door, opening it and  
  
shoving her out of the room, motioning for the rest to follow. They stood there, gaping at the  
  
size of the hall. It was like some snake, twenty-four feet thick, had slithered through a tunnel and  
  
widened it. "Jesus H. Christ..."  
  
"You said it, Amaya," was Ayame's response. "Good god. Are we in some...Medieval  
  
dungeon?"  
  
"Let's just get out of this place,"Kagome muttered. Jeans whispered as they walked,  
  
turning through the twisting tunnel, walking up the entire time. "Did anyone know there were  
  
tunnels like this underneath the city," Rin asked softly, "Or am I just too much a bookworm for  
  
my own good?"  
  
That made the group stop to face her. "What did you say, Rin?"  
  
"I knew there were tunnels under the city. I read about them one time in a book in the  
  
library."  
  
"Well that would have been nice information earlier, don't you think,"snapped Ayame.  
  
"Hey..We had no use of this knowledge until now. Leave her alone,"Kagome snapped  
  
back.  
  
Sango sighed and continued walking, Shale and Amaya trailing behind her. Rin and an  
  
arguing Kagome and Ayame followed behind them. The group continued to follow the winding  
  
tunnel, until they reached the door that could only mean they'd reached the surface level. A brief  
  
moment or so of listening at the door and then a kick or two later the six spilled into a ornate  
  
hall. Plush carpet beneath their feet, paintings and even tapestries hung on the walls. It didn't  
  
feel like they were in the real world. "What the fuck is all this,"Ayame growled.  
  
"Someone is into pretty things."  
  
"Well obviously."  
  
"Don't get smart with me again."  
  
"Shove it Kagome."  
  
"No you shove it Ayame."  
  
"Kagome....Don't make me hurt you."  
  
"Don't make you hurt me? How about _you_ don't make _me_ hurt you?"  
  
"As if you could."  
  
"I've had more practice than y-"  
  
"Shut up both of you,"Shale growled. "Someone is headed this way." She pulled the  
  
door to the tunnel closed and slid along the wall into a small nook that someone had placed a  
  
statue partially in. There were several of these along the hall, and following her example, the  
  
other five girls slid into alcoves of their own.  
  
A man tromped by, tossing open the door to the tunnel and closing it behind him. He  
  
was obviously going to check on his comrade. Sango slid out first and began to walk down the  
  
hall, slowly and quietly. Shale followed soon after, and then Kagome. Rin, Ayame, and Amaya  
  
remained behind, watching the door to the tunnel and the hall around it. As for Sango, Shale,  
  
and Kagome, remaining behind would have been bliss after the first couple of fights. The place  
  
was crawling with the higher up's lackeys. "I swear to the deities that these people must be  
  
paranoid,"Kagome growled after their fifteenth fight within twenty minutes.  
  
"Of course they are Kagome. They can't let anyone get to their precious selves. They  
  
can't let anyone take anything from them. So the question is. Which one of Souta's enemies are  
  
we dealing with,"Shale spoke softly, eyes flitting to either side of the hall and ahead almost too  
  
fast. She grew defensive at every small sound. The rustle of a curtain. The clink of a chain  
  
against the wall.  
  
They rounded another corner, and stopped dead in their tracks. Naraku smiled at them  
  
quite lazily, a few of his lackeys standing on either side of him. "Well that didn't take you long at  
  
all, now did it,"he said coolly. His hand was wrapped in something. It looked like hair, black  
  
and shiny. It almost matched that of...Kikyou's. Kikyou herself was on the floor beside him, her  
  
cheeks streaked with tears, hands resting on her knees, hunched over as if she were going to be  
  
hit. No matter how much the three might have hated her, this was too much.  
  
"You mother fucking son of a bitch. How _dare_ you do this,"Kagome spat, almost  
  
walking forward and punching Naraku. He simply laughed at the glare she gave him.  
  
"How dare I what? How dare I hurt one of your own? Plant lies in her skull and turn  
  
her against you without her realizing it til it was too late? Get Souta into all those gangs, cause  
  
him to loose all his friends, or so called friends? Make it even worse for you after his death?"  
  
His voice moved from a normal level to a soft silky whisper. "Create the breakage between  
  
your family, the lies that would tear your parents apart, and their children?" He snapped his  
  
fingers and his men brought a struggling Rin out. Or it was supposed to be Rin. He'd done a  
  
good job finding their look-a-likes, but she was just slightly too heavy, and a scar on her  
  
shoulder ruined the effect. That and the real Rin popped up beside them only minutes later.  
  
"Well Naraku. That plan didn't seem to work. So what do you have in mind now,"  
  
Shale asked with a slight smirk. Ayame and Amaya had also shown up. They had their group,  
  
and now it was only a matter of time before they were to get out of there.  
  
"What's next? What's next is getting your little boyfriends here to take care of them  
  
also. I am going to hold the fortunes of their families in my hands before this is done, and I'll  
  
have you annoying pests out of the way."  
  
Another snap of the fingers and they were surrounded. It wasn't a good day. No  
  
definitely not. Yet Shale wasn't worried about her safety. No she could take care of herself.  
  
She was worried about Sesshoumaru.

----------------------------------------

The note arrived early that morning, telling the guys to meet at a building near the

center of town. Sesshoumaru identified it with one that Naraku frequented. "We haven't heard from  
  
that scum since the night everything blew up. Perhaps," he didn't have to finish the thought.  
  
Everyone knew. All they could do, though, was band together and go that evening. The girls  
  
needed them. They couldn't ignore that fact.  
  
"I'm going to take that bastard's face off when I see him. I'm going to rip it off with my  
  
teeth if I have to," Shippou snarled. Kohaku shook his head, laughing.  
  
"Just a little bit strange there, bro,"he said through his laughter.  
  
It had been a way to try and lighten the mood, and it worked to some degree, seeing as  
  
everyone now had plans in their head for Naraku. Inuyasha actually went and made Ramen for  
  
the first time since Kagome had been taken. Miroku could finally stop fidgeting enough to read.  
  
Kouga could play pool and listen to Rob Zombie without breaking down. Kohaku and Shippou  
  
could chase one another around the house without wishing for Amaya and Rin's laughter,  
  
though it would have been nice. Sesshoumaru managed to sleep.  
  
All too soon though, the time had come to head towards the center of town. Towards  
  
Naraku. Towards the girls. It was time to take care of everything that had been building up over  
  
the past two days. And it was time to tell the truth about everything. Naraku was going to  
  
explain what was happening. Shale was going to explain to Sesshoumaru what that kiss meant  
  
exactly, even if it killed her to do so. Most of all though, they were going to make Shale's  
  
parents understand what it meant to be born for a reason. Everyone was going to understand  
  
what all of this meant. That was that.

---------------------------------

Mr. Higurashi sat behind the desk in Naraku's building, a smile splitting his face.  
  
Everything had worked out to the point of perfection. Shale had played right into his hand, and  
  
having Kikyou around helped just as much. For once he was glad that the little bitch had been  
  
born. For once. She usually got on his nerves, whining and begging for expensive things. He'd  
  
actually liked the others. The little rebels had added a little bit of spice to his already spicy life.  
  
But it was a different type of spice. Perhaps it was that little bit of the parent that every person  
  
had in him. Quite sadly though, his entire job plan intended him to work against the very children  
  
he favored. One couldn't be picky on these plans though, and it was time to face the kids, their  
  
little lovers, and the angry battle that would ensue.

Mr. Mitsuhara woke up somewhat late, groggy as usual. This time though, there was a  
  
little more than the grogginess. It was like he'd woken up from a sleep that had lasted over ten  
  
years, and he'd been having drugs fed to him during that time. Shale's mother lay beside him,  
  
and quite abruptly the memories flooded his mind. He shuddered, his thoughts all too vivid. It  
  
was like someone else had been controlling him. He'd missed so much of his daughter's life,  
  
more like hated her through so much of it, and it was all due to one person. Higurashi. Now the  
  
memories of what that man had done began flooding towards him.  
  
He rolled out of bed and walked into the kitchen where a note lay on the counter, a  
  
hastily scrawled message from Higurashi, saying he'd be downtown that day. He'd even left the  
  
address. The perfect way to confront him. At work.

----------

A/N Not too terribly long I know, and it's not the best chapter to make up for not updating for  
  
close to five months, but computer problems, school testing, travel, and a million other things  
  
seem to enjoy getting in my way. Here's chapter 10....And I'm not even going to say anything  
  
about chapter 11, because the deities only know when it will be coming, though with summer  
  
right around the corner I will have more time.  
  
Ja ne.  
Shadow Daughter


	11. Coming Face to Face

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Once more....wonders why she keeps typing this part, she made her point in the past ten chapters....I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the songs I use in this chapter.

* * *

A/N — Alright..I know not many are checking this story anymore...I take too long to update....sighs I know summer came in and I should have had more time to update, but, alas, it seems that my plans weren't scheduled very well, and I fell into yet another hectic lifestyle...Now classes have started again, and I haven't had much time...but...please people...Don't murder me....Please?

* * *

Naraku snickered as he sat back and watched the group of valiant little warriors fight for their freedom, kicking and punching, clawing and scratching, biting and ripping. It amused him to see the fiery maidens, Amazons to the end, finally falling under the sway of his men. Down went one, then the next, both thrown to the side to be tied and sacked and held until later. A cry of pain and anguish as another was reduced to using only her arms while one of the stronger men drug her around the fighting area by her ankles. Unfortunately he went down and she prevailed, regaining use of her legs. Naraku identified the bitch as Ayame, the red hair meaning it could only be her. The four remaining were fighting hard, and showed no sign of slowing. The two down, now identified as Amaya and Kagome, were struggling against the ties that were being placed on them, and eventually broke loose, crying out in pure rage and attacking. His eyes swung over the room, back and forth, until a figure coming towards himself made his breath catch and all movement pause.

Rin was making her way toward him, the glow of her aura almost touchable. Her eyes blazed and the very way she walked radiated a very high level of "you are going to die" type rage.

"Coward....Fucking coward....Mother fucking coward......I am going to rip your god damn tongue out of your mouth and then force it back down." By now she was far too close, and her threat was most likely going to be fulfilled, if it weren't for the sudden and unnoticed action of one Kagura. Rin found herself bound and about to be gagged without warning, and her eyes bulged as she tossed her head, trying to see who it was. Of course the binds prevented her from doing such.

"Now, now my dear little Higurashi. You need not be too into your little idea of revenge. I can guarantee Kagura will beat every shred of the idea out of you, and I would hate to see you beaten for days on end thanks to that."

Rin simply attempted to lunge at him through her ties before she fell into the world of the subconscious. Of course, upon seeing this, more of the little troop surged toward Naraku and Kagura. Eventually, though, each was overwhelmed to the breaking point, and thrown to the side like a rag doll. No smart ass comments thrown in before subconsciousness, no, Naraku couldn't have that. Simply and purely, silence. That was the only thing he wanted to hear from them before they were put away.

* * *

It was of course by now, time that the guys of this ever continuing and far too cliche problem, were on their way. There they sat, relaxing in their various modes of transportation, gazing out the windows of cars, staring into the gathering night air and wondering what was going to happen in the end. A sense of tension was discernable in the stifling air of one car in particular. Two of the guys, Kohaku and Shippou, were now stiff as boards and staring straight ahead rather blankly, as if they were preparing to face their death. Anger was the only other feeling that was actually present.

Sesshoumaru felt a pang of worry now and again, as they all did, even though they knew that their claimed prizes, could it be put that way, were tougher than they looked, and seemed to enjoy biting a person for their little escapades into being a gentleman. Part of that may have been the fact that when that particular act went through, the ladies were being treated as if they were far too delicate to do the things they were doing. Perhaps that was part of the reason that it worried him so much. And made him yearn to see the few ladies once more. Not for any sort of relationship, save friendship....Except with Shale of course. Shale was different, after all.

The city lights made intricate shadows across the faces of those within the confines of each vehicle, and hazy clouds, low and filled with rain, obscured any of the night sky that would have been visible past the city lights. As the first droplets began to fall, and the lights became blurred hazes of energy, Sesshoumaru took a deep breath, the building they were heading towards coming into view. Upon climbing out of the cars, all eyes met, then proceeded to move to the large double doors that seemed to forbid all entrance. Kouga simply pushed them open, stepping inside and looking around slowly. He was shortly followed by the rest, dripping from the now downpour that had started outside. The halls were dark, and somewhat haunting. The silence was near deafening to most, and it was simply far too worrisome to just stand there. Sesshoumaru turned his gaze down either direction of the hall, meeting a dead end to the right, and a turn to the left. "We'll stick together until we have to split up."

There were nods and seemingly no objections as Kohaku drew the doors shut, heading off down the hall ahead of them. "Let's go then,"he said softly, looking down the hall past the turn carefully. "Or else they'll catch us by surprise."

Shippou was joining him as he said the last, motioning for the rest to come along. As the halls passed, with rooms checked, one after another, and no actual divisions, some began to loose hope of ever finding the girls again. A silly and somewhat stupid loss, but what more could you expect? They were worried beyond reason, and this not being able to find the girls wasn't helping.

When the sound of whimpers and cries reached the ears of some, though, it became a mad dash to reach the room the sounds came from. Inuyasha rammed the door with his shoulder, and it promptly opened. A girl that looked quite the perfect like-ness of Rin was tied to a chair, which was fastened to the wall by an odd pair of hooks. It was perfectly clear that no one wanted her to go anywhere, or say anything for that matter. Miroku took the gag from her mouth and began to untie her, the sobbing and whimpering woman working her jaw as if to get used to using it once more. Miroku patted her back in an awkwardly comforting manner, smiling and trying his best to keep her from going into hysterics. "Can you tell us how you got here," he inquired gently. His first response was nothing more than for her to simply stare at him with wide eyes, seemingly surprised.

"You mean.....Y-you d-don't work f-for him?"

"For who? Naraku? Hell no."

"Oh thank the deities," she murmured softly, her eyes closing in relief. The marks on her body seemed to say how she'd been brought here, and it seemed as though she was supposed to have been a decoy for someone. Hopefully not them. "That man...He intends to get the fortunes of some young men..." Now she gazed at them and her lips parted in slight surprise and worry. "I hope it's not you that he was talking about."

Shippou rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say something when another voice broke through and paused him, even caused his head to turn sharply towards the door. "Well yes it is my fair woman! These are the boys I was looking for!" Naraku's smile was far too happy for that to mean something good was going to happen. Sesshoumaru stepped forward nearly in sync with the others, the woman left to her own devices for getting up and other such things. "So good of you young gents to join us here in this humble place."

Kohaku scoffed and Shippou tried not to laugh, his eyes hard. "Shut up you baka. Where is Amaya?" That was of course, one of Shippou's first thoughts, and it was echoed by calls for Kagome, Ayame, Rin, Sango, and Shale. To all this Naraku simply waved his hand, almost as if to say 'be quiet and let me speak....You'll know soon enough.' This, of course, put a bit of an angry spark in a few eyes, and even a few murmured curses. The last thing any of them wanted was to wait until Naraku thought it was time. Kouga and Inuyasha went so far as to spit at the former friend. Or at least, so called friend.

Naraku simply laughed and turned on his heel, seeming to act as though nothing had happened between them as of yet. "Come, come. Let us relax and take to the sitting room. I'm sure you are parched."

"Where are they," growled Inuyasha in a most threatening voice, soft and just audible, but with a steel and sharp edge that seemed to say he either answer or die.

"You boys and your obsessions, I must say....Well if they're so important to you, then follow me...And careful of some of the doors. They have self-defenses of their own." A laugh erupted from his lips, and he proceeded to drift off down the hall, promptly followed by the six guys. The following hour was spent taking so many turns that it seemed they weren't in the right building, going up then down, and down, and down. Down so far that Miroku was sure they were a good ways underground now. And then, the last door that could possibly be part of this place was presented to them, and tossed open. Naraku entered first, followed slowly by Kouga, and then Miroku, then Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and lastly, Kohaku and Shippou, walking together as if they suspected every person to jump on them at once.

Unconscious and expressionless the girls hung from medieval type chains hooked into the walls, sagging forward and putting enough pressure on the cuffs at each wrist that blood had been produced. Not the most welcoming of scenes, but, this was how they had been arranged, and had Naraku been a bit wiser, and waited a bit longer on getting the guys down there, perhaps his plan would have fully worked. Instead, the girls still breathed, still bled, and a few stirred, as if trying to awake from a drugged sleep.

"You see, my good fellows. I took these girls in order to make you angry, to lure you here...And then destroy you. Money talks in this day and age. The more you have, the more respected you are. You just happen to have the money I need...So...In order to get your money...What better way than to kidnap your flames, kill them, proceed to make you overcome with grief, and while blind in your tears, kill you too. As you can see...These poor souls are still not dead, and will not be for another few hours, but, you, well, I think one bullet to your heads may do the trick."

There was the sound of much hurried movement, and as if they had appeared from thin air, men appeared from every area of the room, guns held in a two-handed stance. The door swung closed and Higurashi stepped forward, a smile on his lips that was twisted and contorted, not something pleasant to any extent.

All that seemed to cross any mind, though, was how to get out of this one.

* * *

Mitsuhara gazed at the large building before him, watching the cars drive by with his peripheral vision. He'd waited until the young men he associated with Shale and the rest were inside, and then gave it another thirty minutes before he too entered. He followed their wet footprints, the water sloshed about the halls and on the rugs, making a squelching sound every time he stepped down. All over the building it seemed that they had been led. He found the room the girl had been tied up in, found the young woman testing her legs and seeming to prepare to run. He took hold of her arm and gazed into her eyes icily. "Where are they?"

She whimpered and tried to draw back, but the blaze that sprang into her eyes told it all. She was in on the entire scheme herself. He shook her a bit roughly and slammed her into the wall. "Where? Unless you want a knife in your heart."

A startled gasp escaped her and she nodded frantically as if to say 'I'll tell you anything.' Her tousled and beaten body sagged a bit as he released her, and a heavy sigh escaped her. "They're in the pit...."

Mitsuhara grabbed her by the hair and dragged her into the hallway. "Lead the way then."

"NO! I won't go back there!"

He pushed her roughly. "Lead me...And by the quickest route possible."

She shuddered as he pressed his knife into her back and nodded, leading him directly to the door and opening it for him, standing to the side as if thinking she could leave now. He took her by the arm and dragged her into the tunnel, the hard rock slanting downwards. "I'm not finished with you yet," he growled.

There was a worried glance thrown his way before she nodded once more and began down the tunnel, after she'd drawn the door almost completely shut. Oh how the night was shaping up for Mitsuhara.

* * *

Kikyou muttered quietly in her sleep, only awakening when a particularly frightening dream of Naraku made her sit bolt upright in fright. "Wh-where is he," she questioned softly in fright. The last thing she wanted was to see that bastard again. It was only when she studied where she was that she knew, and she began to sob again. She was connected to the bedpost by a chain, the band around her wrist preventing her from going too far from the bed. She wasn't to go anywhere til he returned. He'd even beaten her to emphasize his point. Now she sat there, huddled in the heavy covers shivering, her eyes alighting on everything of his and a scream tearing from her lips without her consent. She wanted to go home.

What she really wanted, though, was her mother. Regardless of how hard it was to have the type of family she wanted with two sisters, she still wanted to be held and comforted, by all of them, everyone in her family. That meant everyone. Somehow, though, she had the feeling that the others, when Naraku finished with them, would want the exact same thing. Were they alright? Did they even know where she was? Did they even care? Probably not. She'd been such a bitch to them. Why should they care about her? Slowly sleep took hold of her once more, and she fell back against the headboard in blissful unconsciousness.

A/N I know...I know...I know everything you probably wanna say to me...I'm not going to apologize though, because I warned you of how long it may take, and I'm just going to try and get a bit better about updating. Maybe a new focus....

Shadow Daughter


	12. Bloody Beatings

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the songs.

A/N Well here's chapter twelve...It's Thanksgiving break so I found the time. Hopefully I will update during Christmas break, maybe sooner...Hopefully.

A long and shuddering breath passed through Sesshoumaru's lips. He could think of only one thing. Killing Naraku. Everything else slowly eased from his mind. A buzzing white noise filled his head as he watched the room, watched himself be surrounded. He watched, and he didn't care. It was time to begin the true game. So lost in his mind, was he, that he didn't even notice when the door was flung open, when a woman's piercing cry echoed around the room, awoke some of the girls. He heard a struggle beginning, and took the chance to lunge at Naraku, drawing him to the ground. Naraku's head connected with the cold stone floor with loud crack, but he somehow remained conscious, glaring at him. The struggle that followed could be considered comical in some aspects, the two men rolling across the floor, trying to strangle one another, trying to beat the other man's head to a bloody pulp against the stone.

Gun fire flew over their heads as they rolled and fought. Finally, though, all motion ceased and brought Naraku and Sesshoumaru to a halt for a moment, Sesshoumaru pinned under Naraku, hands around his neck while Naraku tried to bludgeon Sesshoumaru's head. All this paused, came to a halt, when Shale dropped from her chains, fully awake, eyes blazing. She knelt right beneath where she'd previously hung, and a slow, dangerous smirk touched her lips. Mitsuhara was already at the next girl's chains, unbinding her, helping her to not hurt herself during a fall. Naraku took a long breath, as if preparing for the worst, and looked around. His guards were still frozen in surprise, which gave an opportunity for the boys to take them down, knock them out or kill them. He couldn't help but note how scary it was for high school students to be able to fight and kill so readily.

And during all this, he allowed himself to drop his guard, and Sesshoumaru flipped them, strangling him once more. He glared up at him and punched him, sending Sesshoumaru reeling and flying back. Shale was on him then, and so it ensued, one right after the other. He was outnumbered, and sorely. Without a second thought he rammed himself against a particular stone, a door no one knew about opening. He had Shale with him as he stepped into the passage, and then the door was closed.

Sesshoumaru let out a cry of rage and rammed into the wall, but to no avail. All he got was bruised shoulders and arms. He sank to a seat on the floor and for the first time known to anyone, he openly wept. The plain and simple truth was, he was losing all hope. It seemed as though he just couldn't win against Naraku.

It took a bit of doing, but the rest finally managed to draw him away from the place, murmuring comforts and reassurances. Mr. Mitsuhara gazed at the wall blankly, lost in thought. He'd come so close to rescuing his daughter, to apologizing, and she was gone again. He turned and found himself face to face with Higurashi. The man had escaped during the fight and was back now, grinning and brandishing a mini Uzi as if he were king of the world.

Kagome and Rin stared at him, their eyes dangerously cold. He watched the group with a grin, but before he could say a word, Rin pounced on him and began punching the hell out of him. Kagome was right behind her, jerking the gun away and throwing it down the hall somewhere. Everyone else was filing out behind them, leaving the girls to it. Family matters were family matters, after all.

Kohaku made a note to grab the gun, carrying it like he knew how to use it as they began filing back up the tunnel. The sounds of Rin and Kagome still beating the hell out of their father echoed up the tunnel, but the group could have cared less. He did deserve it after all.

Mitsuhara sighed softly waiting for Kagome and Rin to show up before he closed the door to the tunnel and locked it. Let Higurashi get out of there on his own. The troupe looked about, and Amaya sighed softly. "Maybe we should split up and search the building," he murmured softly, eyes glazed. Shippou and Kohaku looked at one another, then nodded slowly, turning to look at the rest of their crew. They began dividing up the ranks, five people with Shippou, Five with Kohaku. That's how it would have to work. They would divide accordingly from there.

Shale growled and slammed Naraku's head into the wall, taking him to the floor of the passage. "You mother fucker!" Once again she slammed his head into the stone, driving her knee into his groin, pushing down on his throat. "How dare you? How fucking dare you?" Her voice was cold, icy, and she drew back just enough to slam his head into the stone once more. She would have successfully killed him, if one of his cronies hadn't flung her off of him and into the wall. A groan tore from her as she dropped from the wall to the floor, coughing and shaking her head, trying to push herself to her feet. The man's foot pressed down on her back and shoved her to the floor.

"Add her to my collection in the room," Naraku rasped. He was sitting up, relearning how to breathe and touching a hand to his head, worried it was bleeding. His crony picked Shale up and flung her over his shoulder, carrying her along the tunnel and down a few more twists and turns. The door she was dropped to the floor in front of was quite large. A design on the wood made it one of the most intricate pieces she'd ever seen. The door was thrown open and she was picked up once more, having been too stupefied to have thought to run. She was thrown onto a large bed, a cuff attached to her wrist, which was attached to a chain, which led to a bedpost. On the other bedpost was another chain, and sobbing into the covers, was Kikyou.

She almost hissed in disgust, but her mind was ahead of her, and she began thinking about what had happened to Kikyou. In all honesty she couldn't care about what had happened to Kikyou because of a lot of the things that had happened between them before, but perhaps a bit of reconciliation was needed between them. If it would get them out of that god forsaken room, she would do just about anything. Maybe. Being friendly to Kikyou was a lesser of the evils, so she figured she'd go for it.

She crawled across the heavy covers and touched Kikyou's head gently. The woman jumped but didn't look, which drew a sigh from Shale. "Kikyou...Look at me...Kikyou...." The frightened woman slowly looked up, relief flooding her eyes when she saw Shale. She hugged her tightly and sobbed into her chest.

"I'm so sorry Shale! I didn't know it would turn out like this...I didn't!"

"Shh...Shh...It's alright. Just calm down." Shale sighed and rocked her gently, stroking her hair until the poor girl had calmed down sufficiently. "Have you looked at how to get out of your chains yet?" She questioned softly. Kikyou simply shook her head, looking at her with wide and fearful eyes.

"You're caught too...." She murmured after a moment, her relief fading. Shale nodded slightly but shook her just enough to keep her from breaking down.

"Everyone else is here, Kikyou, the boys, everyone. They're looking for us. We can try and get free and get out of here, yes?"

Kikyou nodded slightly and even had enough courage to flash a faint smile. Shale released a long breath and smiled in return. At least she was regaining some emotional strength. Her eyes traveled the room, then moved up the chain, over the cuffs, everything. She slid from the bed and walked as far as her own chain would allow. She walked the area she could reach, even checked under the bed, and only then was she satisfied.

"Alright....Looks like Naraku doesn't want to have his own plaything room bugged, so we're not going to be watched, and no one can listen in on us unless they stand at the door..Even then I'm doubtful they'd hear anything. So...Time to puzzle out these locks.." She slipped a hand into her pocket and came free with a safety pin. "When in doubt, use a safety pin," she murmured with a grin.

Kikyou watched for a moment before smiling slightly. "Yeah...I guess you're right..." She laughed and shifted about, stretching some. "I guess I never considered the benefits of some of your fashion statements."

Shale laughed with her and picked at the lock with the safety pin, sighing when she drew the pin out, and it was bent. After a moment she crawled up and pulled out another safety pin, working at the lock of the cuff on the bedpost. That one clicked open quite easily. She sighed and wrapped the chain around her waist, tucking the cuff into an extra pocket. She undid Kikyou's cuff and showed her how to wrap it around her, how to carry the weight. Now came the task of unlocking one of both of the doors. They were a bit harder, needed something more than a safety pin at least.

Kikyou grinned and pulled a pin from within her clothing. "Will this work?"

"Yeah. Perfectly." Shale took the pin and worked at the lock of the door. It clicked open after a while, and she pushed the heavy wooden piece open, looking down the hall she'd been brought up. "Wrong door," she muttered. She walked to the other door and did the same thing, finally getting it open and sighing. The hall was tacky in its decoration, the numerous golden items and paintings clashing terribly. "Ah ha...Right door."

The two slipped out without another word, taking a moment to settle the chains so they wouldn't clink. Shale peeked around the corner, tilting her head upon seeing a guard or two a ways down the hall, trading conversation quietly. They were oblivious to her, to Kikyou. The two girls drew back, and Shale gave Kikyou directions quietly, making sure the woman wouldn't become squeamish and stupid.

The chains were unwound from their waists and they came silently around the corner, drawing ever so close and then bringing the cuffs that had been undone up in a whistle as they swung them, the heavy metal colliding with the men's heads. A sickening crunch was heard and the two dull thuds as the bodies hit the carpeted floor. Shale sighed and grabbed a stunned Kikyou, pulling her along.

They had to find the others.

A/N I know, I know, not terribly long, but I'm getting tired...I haven't been getting enough sleep... Anyway. I will try and have chapter 13 up sometime between now and Christmas...Not making any promises, but I will try...As I always do..--


	13. Leaving With a Bang: Finale

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...Or the songs I used.

A/N Now folks..Don't kill me...But this is the final chapter...I was writing on it earlier, and it just kind of...Ended..I had meant to drag it on a bit more, but, I don't think that's going to happen. Please enjoy this final chapter, and I have made it as long as I possibly could just as a way to end it...Something like an extra treat I guess...shrugs

Kagome took a deep breath as she walked beside Inuyasha. Everyone had split up a couple more times, so they were down to doubles, and that was about as small a number as they were going to get to. She was shaking and didn't even realize it. Her wrists were a shade of red that she hadn't thought she'd ever see on herself, the drying blood beginning to look like rust. Inuyasha slid his arm around her shoulders, tugging her close to him and sighing softly. "Kagome...."

She looked up to him and smiled faintly. "I'm alright, Inuyasha...Just a bit tired. All this blood loss and fighting is wearing on me...And being knocked unconscious doesn't provide the greatest rest."

Inu growled softly. "I'm going to kill Naraku with my bare hands. That bastard! He doesn't know how badly he's gonna get it.." For emphasis he raised his hand up and flexed it as if he had claws. "I'm gonna destroy him and all the people associated with him..."

Kagome took hold of his other hand and smiled a bit more. "You and every other person of our group, Inu-kun, you and every other person here." The world spun for a moment and Kagome stumbled, but Inuyasha was there to catch her, sweeping her up into a bridal style carry.

"That may be so, Kag-chan, but until we get to, you need to rest."

"I'm not resting in here,"she squeaked, clinging to him, which was terribly unlike her.

Inuyasha didn't like that she was this freaked out about the entire place, but then again, he sort of understood. If he'd been kidnaped and brutally beaten inside of this building, and probably damn near raped, he'd be scared of it too. Instead he simply hugged her and kissed her forehead lightly. "Just sleep in my arms...I'll wake you up if something happens." The look in Kagome's eyes was enough to make him damn near cry for her. She had dropped the tough girl act to reveal just how scared she was. He hugged her a bit closer and she finally nodded a bit, adjusting her arms so she was comfortable enough and resting her head on his shoulder. He sighed and studied her for just a moment, and finally shook his head, silver hair sliding around to mask part of her small form from view, kind of like a built in blanket.

(aww...I think it's kawaii)

Miroku glanced at his companion. She was walking slightly ahead of him, eyes hard and searching, almost as if she thought everything would come to life at once and attack her. Anyone else, or almost anyone else, would have been lying on that dungeon floor and crying, but all of these women seemed to have thrown up shields that screamed strong, unable to bend. He sighed softly and slid a hand into Sango's, stepping up to be in sync with her. "You seem so strong," he said softly, causing her to look at him for a moment.

"Because I have to be, Miroku...You don't grow up like I have and not become tough." She turned her gaze to him for a moment, pausing in their walk. "Because if I were anything but, I'd be dead." And with that she began walking again, though she didn't remove her hand from Miroku's.

"You know," he breathed into her ear, "you don't have to put up a front anymore....I'll protect you."

She shivered but didn't make a reply. She instead rounded a corner and promptly took out the guard there. "You can't protect me from my own mind, Miroku...It just doesn't work like that." She stepped on the man she'd taken down and then continued walking, sighing softly and checking every room she came to. She was surprised to open a door and find a control panel. There were televisions set up for every camera in the building, which happened to be a lot. Sango blinked a few times, watching everyone she'd previously split up with. Her eyes moved over all of the controls and she plopped into the seat. "Shut the door Miroku, we don't want to be found in here." She watched every screen that she could at once, and found Shale and Kikyou, crouched in a hall. The camera was labeled C 348.

Her eyes scanned over the panels and then over to a side wall. She blinked. There was the floor plan for the entire building, with the camera positions marked off. It was just too perfect. There was no way that it could work out like that. She shook her head and looked back to the screens. She just had to wait a few more minutes and....

The intercom was turned on and Sango spoke into the speaker. "Shale! Kikyou! Everyone! Head for the third level, fourth trip." The intercom was shut down and Sango closed her eyes, sighing. The fourth level, third door, was where Naraku had just stashed himself away. Everyone had been divided so that at least one girl who knew the code was with each guy. Code trip happened to be the code used when a person was supposed to switch the numbers of something. So third level, fourth door, became fourth level, third door. That worked better than anything else.

(Eh..heh...don't ask..)

Rin jumped when the intercom came on, but smiled when Sango's voice made the announcement. She grabbed hold of Sesshoumaru's arm and drug him forward, suddenly very alive. She and Kohaku had agreed to split up and go with Sesshoumaru and Mr. Mitsuhara. The code was set, and she hit the fourth level quickly, meeting the third door before anyone else had apparently gotten there.

Sesshoumaru followed Rin with a sigh, but inside he was brightening a bit. Shale was ok from what Sango had said. All he wondered was why they'd done something opposite of what Sango had said, and were on the fourth level, at the third door. It probably had something to do with that code thing, but he was in no position to ask, so he simply approached the door after the girl. He gently pushed her out of the way and took a deep, but silent, breath.

The door flew open before he'd even touched the doorknob and Naraku's angry face filled his vision, though the angry look faded back and surprise flitted across his face for a moment. Sesshoumaru didn't give him a moment to defend himself, and instead flung himself upon him, attacking him with a blow to the head and tearing at his throat. "Where is she," he spat into Naraku's face. Naraku tried to shove him off, but to no avail. Rin stood leaning against the wall, watching the door carefully in case someone came that wasn't a friend.

Sesshoumaru shook Naraku. "Where is she?!"

Naraku spoke, his voice raspy from the inability to breath. "My...room..."

Sesshoumaru drew Naraku up by his throat. "And where is that?"

Naraku struggled but gulped. "Seventh level, first door on the left."

Sesshoumaru dropped Naraku and stood, glaring down on him. Without warning he grabbed a heavy looking lamp nearby. Rin turned her eyes away and raised her hands to her ears, stepping into the hall to block the gruesome sounds that followed as Sesshoumaru beat Naraku's head in. Being bludgeoned to death was not high on her list of ways to die. She couldn't imagine being alive and suddenly having your head bludgeoned, over and over, until you died. The thought made her shudder, and almost, just almost, made her feel bad for Naraku.

Almost.

(Hehehe...Naraku is getting bludgeoned)

Amaya held Shippou's hand gently as they walked, watching everything closely until Sango's voice came over the intercom. The two were on the eighth level, too high up to be of much good, but they made their way down the stairs anyway. Shippou had confided to Amaya that he'd been scared for her. He had in fact, been so worried, that he thought he'd go bald from tugging at his hair. That had made her smile. Upon reaching the fifth level they ran into Shale and Kikyou, who had just taken down a couple more guards. It seemed they were doing a very good job of taking care of themselves.

Shale's chain had blood dotting one end, which seemed to say she'd gotten into a bit rougher of a fight than she wished. Kikyou was pale, deathly pale, and holding her chain as if she were terribly afraid of what she'd become. Shale hugged Amaya and Shippou, who then proceeded to study Kikyou, and finally hug her too.

Kikyou seemed surprised at first, but she smiled and melted into the hug, fresh tears touching her eyes. "Shippou..." She breathed, tears streaming down her cheeks. Surely if he accepted her, everyone else would. Surely.

The now group of four made there way down the stairwell, and walked toward the specified door, but someone was already there. Rin was standing in the hall, eyes closed, hands pressed to her ears, shaking her head and biting her bottom lip. Not the safest thing to do, but as they drew closer they came to understand. There was the sound of a heavy object colliding with flesh and bone. A sickening _thud, crack, scream, thud, squish, scream_. Shale shuddered as she drew closer, the sounds stopping and finally a _thud_ signifying that the heavy object had been dropped. Sesshoumaru stepped out, closing the door behind him, eyes shut, shaking his head, a bit of crimson splashed up on his pale skin and in his hair. Shale didn't care, though. She launched herself at him and latched onto him, hugging him tightly.

Sesshoumaru was tense at first, thinking he was being attacked, but then Shale's familiar scent drifted up to him, and he looked down at her, clinging to him tightly, face buried in his hair, the crook of his neck. She wouldn't budge when he tried to draw her back a bit, to look into her eyes. All she would do was shake her head and hold herself where she was. It wasn't until a little bit later that he realized she was crying, hot tears finally soaking through his shirt to meet skin. He hugged her tightly, and picked her up after a moment, though she struggled and made him put her down. The tears were about as much as she was willing to give right now. Anything else was too much.

So he simply hugged her to him, running his fingers through her hair and slowly rocking her a bit, holding her as if he'd never let her go again.

Mr. Mitsuhara and Kohaku showed up to see that scene. Mitsuhara had stepped into the room to see Naraku, and he simply nodded and stepped back out, shutting the door. He refused to let anyone else in due to the gore. Inuyasha and Kagome came next, Kagome still asleep in Inu's arms. Ayame and Kouga came then, holding one another's hands fiercely, Ayame's face streaked with tears. Sango and Miroku came last, Sango only then allowing her facade to fall and crying softly. In the end, almost everyone ended up crying, and it was damn well good for them to. To have done anything else would have simply been....Inhuman. At least at that moment it would have been.

Mitsuhara hugged Shale when she finally drew away from Sesshoumaru, murmuring something softly in her ear. She nodded faintly but didn't say anything. That seemed to be all her father needed, though. "Let's go, kids...You all need to get some real rest." He brought up the rear, allowing Kouga and Ayame to lead the way out. The two were whispering softly to one another as they got into the closest vehicle, not caring whose it was, that part not really mattering. When everyone was loaded into a vehicle, there was nothing but silence. No radio, no talking, nothing. Just breathing deeply, softly smothered tears, and in some cases, the soft ladylike snores of one of the girls.

(Finale)

Shale stood in the spotlight on the stage of a concert hall near the middle of town. After they'd recovered from their wounds, the girls, plus Kohaku and Shippou, had gone back to their home. Amaya had returned to her home after a while also, knowing that it was for the best if she did. She was nearby at all times, though, and had become something of Shippou's helper at concerts. Shale and her father had made amends, while Kikyou had toned herself down. She'd surprised everyone when she stepped out of the bathroom a few days after their experience, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a dark purple tank top, her hair loosely drawn back with a black hair tie. She was actually in the crowd that night, watching with her new boyfriend. He turned out to be much better for her, and had even been helping her recover from the trauma experienced with Naraku.

Sesshoumaru was in the front row, eyes glowing as he watched Shale. The light was reflecting so perfectly on him. It made Shale smile. Inuyasha was with him, as was Miroku and Kouga. The band was getting ready to perform, and the concert hall was packed. People were even still stuck out in the open air, looking through the doors to see the band. They were still trying to get in.

"Five minutes," she called into the microphone. The crowd cheered even louder. She stepped off stage and looked to her bandmates. They smiled, she smiled, and they nodded. The lights went down, cheers erupted from the crowd. Shale took her place at the center microphone, guitar at the ready. As the lights slowly came up, she smirked, the pyrotechnics flaring to life and then dying. They ran through all of their original songs, then the three she'd written what seemed forever ago, and then started the new songs.

"Alright, alright! Here's our latest stuff, so enjoy!" She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and began the next song. "Boulevard of Broken Dreams..." She said before the song fully began.

"_I walk a lonely road _

_The only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of broken dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Till then I walk alone_

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh-Ah_

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah_

_I'm walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the border line of the edge_

_And where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines _

_What's fucked up and everythings all right_

_Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive_

_And I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Till then I walk alone_

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh-Ah_

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah I walk alone, I walk a..._

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of broken dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk a.._

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Till then I walk alone!"_

There was mass cheering and Sesshoumaru smiled, pressed against the railing as he was. He'd helped Shale and the others write that particular song. It had been something of a tribute to before they'd met...Something like that. "Pain!"

"_I don't feel the way I've ever felt.  
I know.  
I'm gonna smile and not get worried.  
I try but it shows. _

Anyone can make what I have built.  
And better now  
Anyone can find the same white pills.  
that take my pain away.

(Chorus)  
It's a lie. A kiss with open eyes  
And she's not breathing back.  
Anything but bother me.  
(It takes my pain away)  
Nevermind these are hurried times.  
Oh oh oh  
I can't let it bother me.

I never thought I'd walk away from you.  
I did.  
But it's a false sense of accomplishment.  
Everytime time I quit  
Anyone can see my every flaw.  
It isn't hard.  
Anyone can say they're above this all.  
but it takes my pain away.

(Chorus)

(Guitar Bridge)

I can't let it bother me.

(Guitar Solo)

It takes my pain away.

_(Chorus)_"

The crowd loved it. They ate it up. Shale smiled and tossed her head, getting her hair out of her face. She looked at the crowd and grinned. "This song is a bit heavier...And it is dedicated to the fuckheads that messed with me a little while back! This is Raven!"

"_Not Feeling, Not Nothing.  
Good Intentions But Jealousy Takes Over All.  
Excuses, Abuses.  
This Time I. Know Its Not Over so Why  
Take All My Pride And I Shove It Back Down Inside.  
This Time harassment's gone to far.  
GET AWAY FROM ME! STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! (4x)  
He Wanted More. Wanted a Silenced Whore.  
You Were My Life. Kill Me Now And Burn My Soul.  
GET AWAY FROM ME! STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! (4x)  
What Is It Me? You Can't Go Out At Night.  
Answer Me. Tell Me About Your Others, I've Started To Like That  
Answer Me. What About All Those Times  
You Looked Me In The Eyes And Said You Lied.  
You Know Its Over, Its Over.  
What do you see in Me? I Can't Go Out At Night.  
Answer Me. Tell Me About Your  
Others,would You Like That. Answer Me. What About All Those Times  
You Looked Me In The Eyes And Said You Lied.  
You Know Its Over, Its Over. What do you see in me? I Can't  
Go Out At Night. Answer Me.  
Tell Me About Your Other Stories Like that. Answer Me.What About All Those Times You Looked Me  
In The Eyes And Said You Lied.  
You Know Its Over, Its Over. I'm through...  
GET AWAY FROM ME! STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! (4x)  
You, Sold Your Soul To Me!_"

The song ended and Shale took a deep breath. "Thanks for showing up everyone! You're an awesome crowd!" The crowd screamed and begged for more, shouting Vorn Silme over and over, calling for an encore. Shale looked to her bandmates and grinned. They nodded and she turned back to the mic. "Alright, alright...One more song..." The crowd went wild, and Shale laughed. The boys were looking at one another, arching a brow. They didn't know that the girls had written another song. "Our final song is kind of sketchy since we just recently wrote it...In a way it's dedicated to the guys right there on the front row." She pointed to Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku. "And to those off stage. This Existentialism On Prom Night..."

"_When the sun came up,  
We were sleeping in,  
Sunk inside our blankets,  
Sprawled across the bed,  
And we were dreaming, _

There are moments when,  
When I know it and  
The world revolves around us,  
And were keeping it,  
Keeping it all going,  
This delicate balance,  
Vulnerable all knowing,

Sing like you think no one's listening,  
You would kill for this,  
Just a little bit,  
Just a little bit,  
You would, kill for this

Sing like you think no one's listening,  
You would kill for this,  
Just a little bit,  
Just a little bit,  
You would, you would...

Sing me something soft,  
Sad and delicate,  
Or loud and out of key,Sing me anything,  
Were glad for what we've got,  
Done with what we've lost  
Our whole lives laid out right in front of us,

Sing like you think no one's listening,  
You would kill for this,  
Just a little bit,  
Just a little bit,  
You would,

Sing like you think no one's listening,  
You would kill for this,  
Just a little bit,  
Just a little bit,  
You would, you would....

Sing me something soft,  
Sad and delicate,  
Or loud and out of key,  
Sing me anything."

The song ended and they did not stay to play any more. That was their last song. They wouldn't have any new ones until the next concert in a month. People were already buying tickets, and they'd gotten a call from a recording company. It seemed as though things were beginning to run very smoothly for them.

Naraku had been found dead a week later by one of his lackeys. The funeral was small and no one really showed up. The grave site was desecrated so many times that the graveyard workers finally stopped trying to keep it presentable. No one honestly seemed to care. Kikyou occasionally went back to add something to the grave. Turns out it was salt. The grass never grows over Naraku. Pretty fitting.

Shale and Sesshoumaru eventually moved in together in an apartment somewhere in the city. A few years after the music career slowly ended they got married. No kids have come yet, but it seems that the two prefer it that way.

Sango and Miroku got married and ended up having four kids. Sango swears that it's all Miroku's fault, that she never agreed to that many, but when no one's looking, it's obvious that she sometimes wants more.

Kagome and Inuyasha stayed together for a long time, but eventually broke it off, Kagome going off to another country, Inuyasha somehow ending up with Kikyou. They all three seem a bit more comfortable with that arrangement.

Rin and Kohaku joined up with a new band after Vorn Silme stopped recording and touring. Rin was recently surprised by the news that she was expecting. The two of them wonder how it'll work out, always being on the road, but they know they'll figure it out.

Shippou and Amaya eventually moved to some city on the eastern coast of the U.S. They are working together as partners in law. It's a bit of a weird relationship, with plenty of debates.

Kouga and Ayame remained in town, and now run the old pizza parlor/game room. It's gotten even bigger now that Ayame and Kouga have had their own kids, and since everyone else helps out when they can.

All in all, everyone got spread around, but once a year the crew holds a huge get together, gathering at the old house and just hanging out, like old times. No one ever says a word about Naraku, or about anyone from Naraku's gang. There's nothing left of the old school. It was torn down the year after they graduated. Something about unstable supports. Shale still stops on occasion to look at the old grounds, remembering everything from the years before. Occasionally she gets to missing the old days, but she knows that's exactly what they are...The old days.

Fin.

Well please tell me what you all think! Reviews are always appreciated....And please don't kill me...I know it's pretty much a shitty ending... . I know I said that this was going to be my final Inuyasha fic, but, dammit, inspiration just comes so easily for these stories. I'm going to be working solidly on A Dance With the Devil for a while...But expect a few more stories from me....Until then....I hope you enjoyed the story...And I may write an alternate ending for this one....

Shadow Daughter


	14. An Author's Note

Hello members. I don't know how many of my former fans still receive email updates, and I don't know how many of you remember this story. It's been almost five full years since I completed the story...and I received an email today that I had had another review for it. It got me to thinking...and after re-reading my writing from so long ago, I have decided to get a general idea of how mnay people, if any, would be interested in seeing an edited, updated version of Punk Problems.

Things have changed vastly for me since I completed this story. My writing style has evolved and I would like to present that here on to former fans and to new ones. And so I figured...what better way to start than by editing and revamping some of my old writing. I'll be beginning re-writes within the week, and hopefully have a re-newed chapter 1 up by the end of next week.

So for any of you former fans...let me know if you'd like to see the story re-worked...and hell...even if I don't get any response on this update...I may do it anyway. =)


End file.
